Happy Family Reunion
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Des fêtes de fin d'année, une réunion de famille, et un invité non-voulu. De quoi troubler Sherlock et Mycroft bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais admis. [Présence de Holmescest, pas de sexe.]
1. Chapitre 1 : En route pour la maison !

**HAPPY FAMILY REUNION**

**Disclaimer : **Sherlock appartient à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Conan Doyle et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, écrire c'est pour le plaisir et ça doit le rester.

**Résumé :** Des fêtes de fin d'année, une réunion de famille, et un invité non-voulu. De quoi troubler Sherlock et Mycroft bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais admis.

**Note de l'auteur :** Présence de Holmescest. Dans le genre beaucoup. Mais sans sexe, il faut rester dans la limite du raisonnable, nahmé. Pour ceux qui suivent Do not cry for me et The Last Day, la suite arrive dans peu de temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je fais selon les envies, en en ce moment c'est Holmescest ! Sinon, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, cette réunion de famille ne sera pas « happy ». Je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous verrez bien.

**Chapitre 1 : En route pour la maison !**

« Sherlock William Scott Holmes, tu vas sortir immédiatement de cette chambre ! gronda Mycroft, de l'autre côté de cette même porte, le visage rouge et incontestablement à bout de patience.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas le dire à Maman ? »

Mycroft Holmes ferma un instant les yeux, avant de soupirer bruyamment, d'exaspération. Nous étions le 22 Décembre, et, comme tous les ans, il y avait réunion de famille. Et, comme d'habitude, le cadet des Holmes avait décidé que, non, il n'irait pas, et, comme d'habitude, revenait la lourde tâche à Mycroft de le sortir de sa grotte. Si, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il était facile de le porter jusqu'au salon malgré ses grognements, ça c'était légèrement compliqué depuis que le détective avait déménagé à quelques centaines de kilomètres de la maison familiale. Il devait ruser dorénavant.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu arriver, dans sa grande limousine noire sombre, Sherlock avait abandonné son expérience pour se barricader dans sa chambre. Avec les clés. Il s'était ensuite jeté sur le lit et avait mis la musique à fond, histoire de renforcer son image de gosse rebelle qui n'en a strictement rien à faire de sa famille.

Mycroft claqua son parapluie sur le sol, la colère et l'impatience le gagnant progressivement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, ne serait-ce qu'une journée, pour une fois, avoir un frère normal ?

« Sherlock, si tu ne sors pas, j'appelle John. Tu sais à quel point il aime être dérangé dans la préparation des fêtes. Spécialement quand il vient pour te sortir.

\- Et ? Je peux fuguer par la fenêtre tu sais. Ou sauter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Le politicien secoua la tête, posa soigneusement son parapluie contre le mur et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine. Sur la table, des tournevis trempaient dans une espèce de liquide rougeâtre peu engageant. Mycroft en attrapa un, renversant un peu de la substance sur le sol, qui commença immédiatement à ronger le carrelage. Il haussa les épaules avant de retourner à la porte de la chambre de Sherlock. Il planta le tournevis dans la serrure, et en quelques secondes, la porte était ouverte.

Sherlock était toujours allongé sur son lit, bras croisé, l'air excessivement ennuyé. Il ne bougea même pas quand Mycroft éteignit la chaîne hi-fi, puis lui retira la couverture, l'envoyant sur un tas d'objets remplissant ce qui fut autrefois un bureau. Un des pieds du meuble avait été remplacé par une pile de livres scientifiques, la quasi-totalité d'entre eux provenant du cadeau d'anniversaire que Mycroft avait offert à son cadet l'année précédente.

« Ne m'obliges pas à te jeter dans les escaliers pour avoir ton entière coopération, petit frère. Sauf si tu veux encore faire la une des journaux. C'était déjà assez embarrassant cette photographie de toi la tête rentrée dans un des tableaux de la galerie nationale.

\- M'en fiche. »

Sherlock haussa néanmoins un sourcil en voyant son frère approcher. Le brun savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le faire. D'un soupir las et très exagéré, le détective finit par se lever et suivre son frère, non sans traîner des pieds.

La limousine attendait toujours en bas, bloquant totalement la circulation de par sa taille imposante, mais aussi à cause du cortège de policiers l'accompagnant. Sherlock s'engouffra dans le véhicule, ignorant les paparazzis qui lui hurlaient de le regarder, pour la photo. Il s'étala sur la banquette blanche, la salissant au passage. Mycroft lui lança un regard réprobateur en s'installant sur celle d'en face. La voiture démarra, Sherlock figea presque immédiatement son regard sur le paysage, tandis que Mycroft tentait de nettoyer tant bien que mal la saleté qu'avait mis son petit frère sur les sièges blancs tout propres.

« Ca ne va pas durer éternellement tu sais, finit par dire Mycroft. Deux semaines loin de ta caverne ne vont pas te tuer. »

Un unique grognement lui fut lancé comme signe de réponse. La maison familiale était à trois bonnes heures de route, à cheval entre l'Angleterre et le Pays de Galles. D'après eux, Londres était trop dense et étouffante, c'est pourquoi c'était tout le temps les enfants qui bougeaient. Seulement, qui disait Pays de Galles, disait montagnes. Qui disait montagnes, disait pas de wi-fi, ce qui n'arrangeait pas particulièrement Mycroft. En particulier avec sa mère qui avait en horreur les nouvelles technologies. Les deux frères durent trouver des moyens d'occupations plutôt sommaires, pour occuper leur esprit durant le trajet.

Ainsi, après vingt minutes, un bip sonore retentit, suivi d'un juron rageur.

« Tu as touché le cœur. Encore, dit calmement Sherlock, avec un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est la voiture qui m'a fait bouger.

\- Ou ta mauvaise foi qui refuse d'admettre que tu as perdu. »

Mycroft lui lança un regard sombre, un tout petit peu vexé. Sherlock se contenta de réunir ses mains et de retourner à son poste d'observation, derrière la fenêtre. Il suivait son frère du coin de l'œil depuis un moment, il était nerveux, s'agitant sans cesse. Et il avait perdu à Dr. Maboule. Ca ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.

« Mycroft.

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

L'homme en costume se gratta le front, anxieux, confirmant les doutes de Sherlock. Ce dernier se demandait pourquoi il était dans cet état là. Ce n'était qu'une visite de famille. Ennuyeuse et totalement dénuée d'intérêt, certes, mais uniquement une visite.

« Sherlock… Tu te souviens de Barbe Rouge ?

\- Ne change pas le sujet.

\- On t'a dit qu'il s'était fait écrasé et…

\- Mycroft.

\- C'est faux. On lui a tiré dessus.

\- Quoi ? »

Mycroft souffla, s'apprêtant à annoncer une lourde nouvelle qui allait probablement changer l'ambiance enfantine.

« Stamford. Il sera là. »

Sherlock resta un moment silencieux. Un très long moment. Des dizaines de souvenirs douloureux étaient en train de lui remonter en mémoire.

« Arrête la voiture. » gronda le détective, soudainement très menaçant.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le troisième frère

_Merci à Saku et Donnegail pour les reviews, c'est super sympa :D Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec déjà tout qui part de travers *rire psychopathe*_

**Chapitre 2 : Le troisième frère**

« Mycroft, tu sais ce que ça veut dire concession ?

\- J'en sais rien Stam', j'ai pas que ça à faire. Va demander à Papa. »

Stamford serra les poings face à son frère cadet, et tourna les talons, vexé. Mycroft profita enfin d'un peu de silence. Depuis quelques jours déjà, Stamford se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Certes, c'était son frère, mais il n'était pas comme ça, et il était persuadé que tout ça cachait quelque chose. A peine deux minutes après la sortie de Stamford, Sherlock déboula dans la pièce, en larmes, Red Beard sur les talons, un cocard déjà apparent sur le visage. Il se jeta contre son frère, puis enfouis sa tête contre lui. Le roux, légèrement perturbé, resserra son emprise sur lui.

Il était en train de bouillonner intérieurement. Le fait que Stamford considérait son petit-frère comme la raison à tous ses problèmes, et donc se vengeait dessus, avait tendance à l'énerver profondément, voir à le rendre un peu agressif, c'est vrai. Tout finissait toujours à retomber sur Sherlock, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et surtout depuis que Stamford était entré au lycée. Une chose était sûre en revanche dans la tête de Mycroft. Il allait le payer.

« Mycroft, arrête la voiture. »

La voix de Sherlock s'était fait plus tranchante, si on ne le connaissait pas, on aurait même pu dire qu'une pointe de peur était perceptible. Mycroft sentit son cœur se pincer légèrement.

« Tu es assez grand pour te défendre Sherlock. Il ne fera rien. »

En signe de provocation, Sherlock déverrouilla la portière. Mycroft fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête, fatigué.

« On est presque arrivé. Comment tu comptes retourner à Londres ?

\- Taxi.

\- Sherlock…

\- Non. »

Mycroft se retrancha dans son siège, puis (discrètement), installa la sécurité enfant. Ce que Sherlock repéra tout de suite bien évidemment, il n'était pas stupide. Quel dommage d'ailleurs, tout aurait été tellement plus simple. L'ainé se cacha derrière un sourire hypocrite puis s'enfonça dans son palais mental, afin de ne plus entendre les soupirs de Sherlock jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Et ça allait être long.

* * *

Sherlock était en train de jouer dans le jardin, avec Red Beard. Tous les deux étaient à quatre pattes, dans les plantations des parents, en train d'enterrer un trésor composé de quelques pièces de monnaie rouillées. Le chien était concentré, projetant la plupart des mottes de terre sur le jean et le visage de Sherlock, mais le garçon ne s'en souciait pas. Une fois le trou satisfaisant, le pirate posa son trésor puis le recouvrit. Il planta ensuite un bâton où un drapeau de pirate flottait, puis recula, fier de lui.

Il sourit, victorieux, puis entama une petite danse de la victoire, avec le chien aboyant joyeusement après lui. Jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, laissant sortir Stamford. Sherlock partit immédiatement se réfugier dans le vieux saule pleureur, soudainement effrayé. Son frère ne l'avait jamais aimé, parce qu'il était le favori de Mycroft, et des parents, un des avantages d'être le plus jeune. Et aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la même mère. Si Sherlock et Mycroft étaient frères de sang, Stamford, c'était un peu le rebus de la famille. Sa mère l'avait abandonné, après une liaison avec leur père à eux trois, ne désirant pas d'enfants mais étant fermement opposée à l'avortement. Stamford était un peu le souvenir douloureux qui rappelait à leur père qu'il avait eu une aventure avec une autre femme, et l'adolescent le lui faisait regretter tous les jours.

Stamford s'approcha de l'arbre, lança un regard mauvais à Sherlock, haut perché dans l'arbre, inaccessible. Il prit même la liberté de lui tirer la langue. Grave erreur. Son demi-frère se mit à fixer intensément Red Beard, qui lui grondait dessus, à quelques mètres de là. Il sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche, puis se dirigea à grande enjambées vers le chien, sous le regard paniqué du plus jeune, puis il l'attrapa à l'encolure, l'empêchant de mordre.

« Si tu ne descends pas, je l'égorge devant toi, « choupinou », et ça va prendre longtemps, le temps qu'il arrête de crier d'agonie. T'imagine ? Son sang, qui coule le long de ses poils… »

Sherlock sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Stamford avait légèrement appuyé, et du sang coulait le long des poils roux du chien. Le garçon se jeta presque du haut de l'arbre, se tordant la cheville au passage, face aux cris de détresse de son meilleur ami. Stamford lâcha le chien, qui s'enfuis vers sa niche, la queue entre les pattes. Puis il attrapa Sherlock par le col, et le souleva d'une main.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'écorcher vif, petit con.

\- Regarde derrière, dit le plus calmement possible l'enfant, tremblant de tous ses membres à cause de la peur. »

Les parents étaient sur le perron, visiblement en colère. Stamford jeta Sherlock au sol, il prit ensuite le soin de le relever, puis lui envoya son poing dans la figure, le renvoyant au tapis. Il repartit en direction de la maison, sans même un regard pour les parents. Une truffe humide vint soulever la main de Sherlock. Il serra le chien contre lui, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il devait parler à Mycroft. Tout de suite. Il se leva puis, le chien sur les talons, partit rejoindre celui qu'il considérait réellement comme son frère.

* * *

Les deux frères Holmes finirent par arriver à la maison familiale. Si Mycroft était nerveux, Sherlock boudait ouvertement. Les parents étaient déjà à l'entrée, comme s'ils avaient attendus ici pendant deux heures. Mycroft fut le premier à sortir. Il s'apprêta à faire la bise à sa mère, quand cette dernière se jeta à son cou. L'aîné sentit le regard moqueur de Sherlock sur lui, lui, il était paralysé, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, en réalité.

« Merci de l'avoir amené, Mikey.

\- Mycroft. S'il te plaît, répliqua l'intéressé presque immédiatement.

\- Rentre, on va prendre les valises. »

Sherlock se dirigea à son tour vers les parents, le regard sombre, les faisant déjà culpabiliser. Leur mère lança un regard à Mycroft, avant de baisser les yeux sur le sol, anxieuse.

« Il ne vient que dans deux jours, Sherlock. Tu as le temps de te préparer, dit-elle doucement. »

Le cadet grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en signe de réponse, puis rentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claqua à l'étage. Mycroft soupira.

« Pensez à fermer à clé cette nuit. » dit-il simplement, avant de rentrer à son tour. Le politicien monta à l'étage, où sa vieille chambre l'attendait. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps. Les murs toujours aussi blancs, le lit au centre, et un bureau. Seuls quelques bibelots qu'il n'avait pas pris lors de son déménagement traînaient encore ici et là, témoignant encore du fait qu'il avait jadis vécut ici.

Autre détail qui le marqua tout de suite, ce pull immonde en laine, rayé, avec une tête de renne dessus qu'il était de tradition de porter le 25 Décembre dans la famille. Mycroft espéra avoir perdu assez de poids cette année pour ne pas avoir l'air encore plus ridicule avec.

Quelque chose lui disait que, ce Noël, encore plus que les autres, tout allait aller de travers.


	3. Chapitre 3 : M et Mrs Holmes

_Avant de commencer ce troisième chapitre, je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs et lectrices, c'est-à-dire Saku-chan06, Donnegail, Jeheanne Aurelianis et 0ayumi0, c'est grâce à vous que j'avance, n'hésitez pas à en laisser encore ! Assez de blabla, passons au texte, en espérant qu'il vous plaira._

**Chapitre 3 : M. et Mrs Holmes**

Mycroft avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à chercher du wi-fi, dans tout le manoir, sans succès. De sa propre chambre aux toilettes, pas le moindre petit signe de la grande civilisation qu'était Internet. La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand Mary Holmes appela les deux frères pour manger. Le roux descendit les marches qui menaient de l'étage au rez-de-chaussée, en traînant des pieds, droit vers le salon. Sherlock était déjà installé, visiblement plongé dans son palais mental, à en croire son mutisme et son regard vide, posé sur un vieux vase de famille à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mycroft s'assit à ses côtés, sortant son petit frère de sa rêverie. Il lui lança un regard agacé, probablement à cause du bruit monstrueux qu'il venait de faire avec sa chaise. A moins qu'il ne lui en voulait encore, ce qui était tout aussi plausible.

Les parents étaient encore dans la cuisine, occupés à cuire les pâtes. Un silence gêné s'était installé entre les deux frères, que Sherlock brisa après quelques minutes.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire avant. Avant qu'on parte, je veux dire.

\- Maman voulait vraiment que tu viennes. Elle croit encore à « l'amour fraternel », figure-toi.

\- Il est un peu tard pour ça, non ? »

Mycroft baissa les yeux, gêné. Il reprit, un peu nerveux.

« Sherlock, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, quand tu étais petit ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ne l'oublie pas. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, juste au moment où Mary et Gary Holmes entraient, un plat impressionnant de spaghettis bolognaises qu'ils étaient obligés de porter à deux. A croire qu'ils étaient tout un régiment.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas encore au régime Mikey, dit la génitrice des deux frères, en posant le plat sur la table, j'ai fait du gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert. Ton préféré. »

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Il détestait que sa mère lui rappelle son embonpoint, en particulier quand l'intéressé était persuadé d'avoir maigri. Il croisa les bras et fit la moue, un tout petit peu vexé.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ne put s'empêcher Sherlock. A chaque fois, les gâteaux l'appellent. Ou Anthéa le tue s'il ne mange pas ses « petits plats ».

\- Sherlock ! gronda Mary, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tu vas encore le vexer.

\- Ce n'est qu'une constatation. »

Mary commença à servir les assiettes, alors que le père des garçons, Gary, une cravate ridicule avec des bonhommes de neige autour du cou, s'installa sur sa chaise, à l'autre bout de la table. Le dîner débuta calmement, quand le père, fatigué du silence et de la tension évidente dans la pièce, décida de converser.

« Alors Mycroft ? Le travail ? Tu as réussis à trouver ta place ?

\- Je n'ai qu'une place mineure dans le gouvernement, mais elle me suffit. »

Sherlock pouffa de rire, s'attirant des regards sombres des trois personnes présentes.

« Et toi ? demanda sa mère, à son attention. John s'est remis de ton saut ? Il avait l'air bien secoué la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Pauvre garçon.

\- John va bien. Il a Mary maintenant.

\- Et… tu es toujours détective privé ? interrogea son père, soudainement nerveux.

\- Consultant. Oui. »

Son père soupira. Ses parents n'avaient toujours pas compris ses choix, et surtout, pourquoi, après l'affaire Moriarty, il continuait de se mettre dans le pétrin et à risquer sa vie. Pour Gary, ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques années avant qu'ils reçoivent une lettre de Mycroft leur annonçant sa mort.

« Sherlock, déclara Gary d'un ton grave. Ca ne peut plus continuer. Tu n'arrives même pas à subvenir à tes besoins tout seul, si Mycroft n'était pas là…

\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec la drogue actuellement, si c'est ce que tu insinues.

\- Non ! Non. Je me disais juste, puisque vous êtes tous les deux célibataires et que c'est Mycroft qui paye le loyer, vous pourriez cohabiter. Ca coûterait moins cher. »

Mycroft manqua de s'étouffer avec ses pâtes, dont la sauce avait déjà coloré le contour de sa bouche.

« Hors de question, grogna le politicien. Laissez-le avec John, dans sa grotte, je ne le veux pas dans mes pattes dans mes rares moments de repos.

\- Mycroft ! S'exclamèrent les deux parents, en même temps.

\- C'est mon appartement, j'ai aussi le droit de choisir avec qui je veux vivre ou non. Sherlock n'en fait pas partie. Tu ne veux pas perdre un autre de tes fils pas vrai Maman ? »

Il était debout, provoquant ses géniteurs du regard. Sherlock fixait intensément son assiette, alors qu'une dispute éclatait autour de lui. Il y eut beaucoup d'insultes, puis Mycroft partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, pour se calmer, alors que le silence retombait enfin sur la pièce.

* * *

Sherlock était recroquevillé sous son bureau, en larmes, incapable de s'arrêter. Il n'arrivait pas à encaisser le fait que son meilleur ami était parti, définitivement. Personne ne savait ce qu'il représentait pour lui, personne. « C'est qu'un clebs » avait dit Stamford deux heures plus tôt, avant de disparaître dans la nature Dieu seul sait où, à cause de la police. Ce n'était peut être qu'un chien, mais c'était aussi son seul et unique ami, et il avait l'impression que le monde entier venait de s'effondrer.

Il y eut quelques pas dans la pièce, puis la tête de Mycroft apparut dans l'ouverture du bureau.

« Sherlock… Ecoute-moi. »

Le garçon ne leva pas la tête, se contentant de s'enfoncer un peu plus sous le meuble, se collant au mur. Il refusait de parler de nouveau à un être humain, quel qu'il soit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tandis que Mycroft, à plat ventre, finit par le rejoindre. Il était plié d'une façon assez étrange, sa taille imposante l'empêchant de trouver une meilleure position.

« Sherlock, je sais que tu es mal.

\- Alors fous-moi la paix. »

Le roux soupira. Il fallait se l'avouer, « consoler » n'était pas dans son vocabulaire. Il se gratta nerveusement la joue. Le regard de Sherlock était vide, fixé sur le mur derrière lui, ce qui serra le cœur du grand frère, qui avait peur de le voir encore s'éloigner, lui qui n'était déjà pas sociable de nature. Le cadet finit par lui lancer un regard, agacé qu'il soit toujours là.

« Ecoute Sherlock, tenta une dernière fois Mycroft, tu vis une période difficile, mais tu en vivras d'autres. Ce n'est qu'un sale moment à passer. Ca fait mal au début, puis on guérit, on oublie, c'est comme ça qu'est la vie. Et c'est pour ça que le concept de famille a été inventé. Lorsque plus rien ne va, tu as toujours quelqu'un sur qui tu peux réellement compter, et c'est en trouvant ce quelqu'un que tout finit par… »

Sherlock venait de se jeter dans ses bras, puis il éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots. Son grand frère serra son emprise sur lui. Ils parlèrent très longtemps ce soir là, et le roux comprit alors qu'il était ce quelqu'un sur qui Sherlock comptait, celui qui devrait le soutenir coûte que coûte, dans tous les problèmes.

* * *

Sherlock lâcha son assiette des yeux, écarta sa chaise de la table et se leva, sous les yeux visiblement choqués de ses parents. Il avait pris une décision.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda sa mère, une pointe de colère toujours présente dans sa voix.

\- Parler à Mycroft. »

Et il les laissa là, pour remonter les escaliers et se diriger vers la chambre de son frère.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jeux d'enfants

_Merci à Lisiane, Jeheanne Aurelianis, Saku-Chan06, 0ayumi0 et Donnegail pour les reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir :D Voici le chapitre 4, qui installe une bonne partie de l'intrigue principale :3_

**Chapitre 4 : Jeux d'enfants**

Une fois arrivé sur le palier de la chambre de Mycroft, Sherlock devint un peu nerveux. Petit, il n'allait dans cette chambre que pour se plaindre, pour pleurer des heures durant dans les bras de l'unique personne qu'il considérait alors comme son égal. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de violer une loi en franchissant de lui-même le pas de la porte. Le sociopathe avait les mains moites et faisaient des vas et viens entre l'escalier et la porte de son frère.

Deux idées contradictoires s'imposaient en lui. La première était que Mycroft était assez grand pour gérer ses problèmes tout seul. La seconde était cette foutue promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait étant petits. Ils l'avaient respectée, tous deux, même lorsque leurs relations étaient au plus bas et que plus rien n'allait convenablement.

Sherlock finit par soupirer, puis tapa doucement à la porte, regrettant déjà son geste. Face au manque de réponse, il ouvrit celle-ci et rentra dans la pièce, avec l'étrange impression de faire une énorme erreur. Mycroft était couché sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond. Son cadet ne bougeait pas de l'entrée, plus que très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi dire ou faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sherlock ? »

Le sociopathe crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Mycroft le dévisageait, l'air las, profondément ennuyé.

« Je… Euh… » Il était rouge tomate désormais. « Je suis venu te parler. »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil. La dernière fois que Sherlock avait fait ça, c'était pour lui demander de l'aide pour planifier son suicide. Il attendait que le cadet continue, ce qui n'était visiblement pas près d'arriver vu sa tête.

« C'est Maman qui t'envoie ? Dis lui que je vais très bien et que je n'ai pas besoin de nounou pour me surveiller.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas Maman qui m'envoie.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? »

Sherlock prit une grande inspiration, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

« Je suis venu te consoler, parce que l'on a une promesse. »

Il baissa les yeux, gêné. Mycroft resta un long moment bouche bée. C'était une grande première ça. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Il n'y avait que deux explications possibles dans son esprit. Soit il était (encore) drogué, soit il était sur le point de mourir. Et il était certain que le retour de Stamford y était pour quelque chose.

« Mycroft. Il sait. »

* * *

« Quoi ? »

Sherlock dévisagea son frère, fouillant son armoire, jetant ici et là des choses sur le lit. Il le trouvait un peu trop excité aujourd'hui.

« J'ai trouvé un album de famille, de Papa et Maman. Je l'ai caché ici, expliqua le plus vieux. Ca va peut être nous aider à trouver Stamford. »

Sherlock cligna des yeux, crédule. Après toutes ces années, Mycroft se demandait toujours où était l'autre frère, celui dont on ne disait plus le nom, celui qu'on avait effacé des mémoires. Pour l'adolescent, il n'était même plus son frère, il ne l'avait plus été depuis le jour où il avait levé la main sur lui.

« Tu as toujours ton kit de laboratoire j'espère. On va en avoir besoin.

\- Mycroft… Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Stam' est en prison, c'est très bien comme ça.

\- On ne sait pas. On n'a jamais eu la preuve de ça. Si ça se trouve, il est encore dehors. Il est temps qu'il rentre à la maison, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non. »

Mycroft se crispa sur l'album photo, qu'il venait de trouver, sous les paires de chaussettes de Sherlock soigneusement rangées par taille, couleur et forme de fibre. Il lança un regard contrarié à son petit frère, qui se contentait de le regarder, visiblement en colère, ou peut-être juste un peu perplexe. Le roux soupira.

« Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre Sherlock.

\- C'est faux. Et tu le sais. Tu es juste trop stupide pour l'admettre. »

Mycroft roula des yeux. Il se leva et s'approcha de Sherlock, et ne se stoppa qu'à deux petits centimètres du visage de son frère. Sherlock grandissait vite. Mycroft avait beau avoir sept années de plus, l'adolescent l'avait déjà presque rattrapé.

« Mon cher petit frère, mêle toi de ce qui te regardes.

\- Mon cher grand frère, je m'inquiète pour toi et c'est normal. »

Les lèvres du cadet frôlèrent celles de son aîné, puis il recula, gêné, mais tout de même souriant. Il savait probablement à ce moment là qu'il avait gagné. Mycroft resta un moment immobile, puis secoua la tête.

« Sherlock, je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne revienne pas.

\- Et pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu encore faire pour que tu te réinterresses à son cas ?

\- Il sait. »

Sherlock resta silencieux, perplexe, essayant d'analyser ces deux mots. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas. Mycroft poussa un soupir.

« Il y a quelque chose, dans la famille. Très précieux. C'est un diamant, assez imposant. On l'appelle Brise-Tonnerre. Il est unique, et il vaut très cher, on serait probablement plus riches que le Président des Etats-Unis si on le vendait. On se passe sa position de génération en génération.

\- Pourquoi on ne l'a pas vendu alors ?

\- Des gens seraient prêts à nous tuer juste pour récupérer ce bijou. C'est pour ça que chaque génération, à la mort de la précédente, est libre de cacher le diamant ou bon lui semble. Stamford sait où il est, et il a besoin d'argent.

\- Ce n'est qu'un diamant, c'est pas grave. »

Mycroft se mit à rire, nerveusement.

« Ah Sherlock. Quand tu auras une notion précise de ce qu'est l'argent, tu comprendras.

\- Tu sais où il est toi ?

\- Non, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Et de ton cerveau. On a du travail, dépêches-toi. »

Sherlock soupira et suivit son frère. Dans quoi venait-il encore de s'embarquer ?

* * *

Mycroft s'était levé, dévisageant son frère. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné la recherche de Brise-Tonnerre. Il avait même fini par croire lui-même que ce n'était qu'un mythe.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Si ce diamant existait vraiment, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'on l'aurait trouvé Sherlock.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne sait pas si Stamford est réellement parti en prison. Et il est libéré, comme ça ? Il ne donne pas signe de vie pendant vingt ans, puis il réapparaît. Avoue que c'est quand même assez louche. S'il rentre, c'est que le diamant est ici, quelque part, peut être même à l'intérieur même de la maison. Il n'agit que par intérêts. »

Mycroft, exaspéré, plongea son visage dans ses mains.

« Sherlock, ce diamant n'existe pas ! Tu crois vraiment que les parents vivraient ici si c'était le cas ? Cette maison tombe en ruines, le diamant aurait pu en reconstruire dix comme celle-là. Sors un peu de tes illusions, ça devient ridicule.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, on a deux jours avant qu'il revienne. Et je vais en profiter. »

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers l'escalier, excité à l'idée de la nouvelle aventure qui l'attendrait le lendemain.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Brise-Tonnerre

_Merci à Donnegail, Lisiane, Jeheanne Aurelianis et 0ayumi0 pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir :D Bon, le chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard, je me suis coincée le dos, et j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de faire quoi que ce soit. Et le pire c'est que ça c'est pas arrangé depuis. Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre ! Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, le prochain est plus long ^^_

**Chapitre 5 : Brise-Tonnerre**

Le lendemain, Sherlock se réveilla à l'aube. Il neigeait aujourd'hui et ça ne l'enchantait guère de sortir par ce temps, mais la curiosité était bien trop forte. Il prit son petit-déjeuner tout seul, puis attrapa son long manteau bleu, l'enfila et sortit, prenant le soin de laisser un « Sorti - SH » sur la table, pour ne pas inquiéter ses idiots de géniteurs qui seraient capable d'appeler Scotland Yard alors qu'il se baladait tranquillement. Il n'avait pas encore totalement digérer le fait qu'ils voulaient qu'il aille habiter chez Mycroft. Cette idée était tellement absurde. Les deux frères s'entreturaient en deux jours maximum. Plutôt mourir que de partager ne serait-ce qu'une heure son espace vital avec celui de son frère. Surtout qu'il était l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Mycroft se levait à cinq heures du matin, Sherlock à dix heures. Enfin... Dix heures quand il mettait son réveil, sinon ça pouvait facilement atteindre les quinze heures. Il ferma doucement la porte et frissonna face à la température glaciale.

Llawendoch était un petit village, à la limite de l'Angletterre et du Pays de Galles, ce qui avait pour conséquence un mélange des deux cultures assez intéressant. Hormis en cas de match de football, qui déchiraient généralement la ville en deux camps, tout était généralement calme. Le manoir de la famille Holmes dominait largement le paysage, de par sa position, en haut d'une grosse butte. Il appartenait à la famille depuis des décennies, mais personne n'avait encore pensé à le rénover, ce qui lui valait une petite réputation de maison hantée.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à vrai dire. Une école, une église et une petite épicerie, entourées d'une petite centaine de maisons, construites un peu partout, dans à peu près toutes les positions, jamais deux parallèles, donnant à la ville une certaine originalité. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde ici et...

« Mais c'est le petit Sherlock Holmes ! »

Sherlock leva les yeux en l'air, en reconnaissant la voix plus que très agaçante de sa professeur de fin d'école maternelle. Elle avait beaucoup vieilli, mais il était toujours resté son préféré, il n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais compris comment. Le détective s'obligea à sourire alors que la vieille dame le prenait déjà dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser partout sur le visage, le dégoûtant profondément. Il ne disait rien, parce qu'elle était importante pour le village. Et qu'un scandale serait malvenu dans ce lieu si paisible. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

\- En effet Mme Kerangal. Une bonne dizaine d'années.

\- Je t'ai vu dans les journaux, dit-elle sur un ton un peu colérique. Ils disaient que tu étais mort ! Mais tes parents m'ont dit que tu ne l'étais pas, donc j'ai gardé le secret. Mais June l'a entendu et...

\- Merci. Mais j'ai du travail.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Un petite amoureuse qui attend au bistrot du coin. Janine en avait un qu'elle cachait au grenier de l'épicerie.

\- Non, je ne suis pas...

\- Un amoureux peut-être ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Le petit blondinet grassouillé qu'on voit toujours avec toi sur les photos. J'ai son nom sur les journaux...

\- John Watson. Et non. Nous... Nous ne pas en couple. Il est marié. Où est-ce que vous allez chercher tout ça. Je... »

Elle venait de le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras, en gazouillant. Sherlock devint aussi raide qu'une planche de bois.

« Je suis ravi pour toi Sherlock. Mes amitiés à tes parents. »

Et elle le laissa là, totalement immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Ce n'était pas prévu ça, il aurait dû le déduire. Il rouillait. Sherlock secoua la tête et repris sa route. Il fut stoppé par quelques personnes, dont quelques touristes et paparazzis qui voulaient une photo. Tout cela ne l'avança pas beaucoup dans ses recherches. Fatigué, il finit par entrer dans une église, en voyant la boulangère lui faire de grands signes au loin. Un peu de calme. De quoi lui faire le plus grand bien. Et puis, c'est souvent dans les églises qu'on cache les choses précieuses. Sherlock n'avait jamais rien compris à la religion. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus illogique et irrationnel jamais inventé. Ses parents l'avaient forcé à étudier dessus pourtant. Il s'était fait renvoyer après deux semaines pour avoir blasphémer. Dix fois de suite. Il l'avait fait exprès, pour faire enrager son professeur.

Lorsqu'il entra, la première erreur qu'il fit fut d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il avait oublié que le dimanche, une majorité de personnes, surtout des vieux, allaient encore prier, et il se trouve que faire tomber la moitié des chandeliers dans un bruit de vaisselle cassée avait comme qui dirait déranger les fidèles. Il y eut un grand silence embarassé, puis le prêtre reprit la prière, laissant le détective vadrouiller dans son établissement, en le surveillant d'un sale oeil, en particulier quand Sherlock plongea sa main dans la toge du Christ, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. L'église se vida vingt minutes plus tard, puis le prêtre, légèrement irrité, finit par aborder le sociopathe.

« Puis-je vous aider mon enfant ?

\- Non. Sauf si vous voulez parler de vos problèmes homosexuels.

\- Quoi ?! Je... Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

\- Je cherche un diamant. Brise-Tonnerre. »

Le prêtre eut un mouvement de recul, soudainement nerveux. Il se mit à se balançer d'une jambe à l'autre, visiblement perturbé. Sherlock fut immédiatement alerté par son malaise. Il avait bien fait d'entrer dans cette église en fin de compte. Il était à deux doigts d'abandonner.

« Quelqu'un est déjà passé le prendre, pas vrai ? »

Le prêtre hocha timidement la tête, puis sembla se détendre.

« Il vous a menacé ? Demanda Sherlock, dont l'âme du détective prenait le dessus. Vous pouvez le décrire ?

\- Il a dit que si je parle, il me trouvera et me tuera. Je ne peux pas vous aider M. Holmes, je suis désolé.

\- Je comprends. Prenez des vacances, loin d'ici. Allez à Londres et demander à parler à Gregory Lestrade, à Scotland Yard. Il vous mettra sous couverture judiciaire. Dites lui que vous venez de ma part. »

Sherlock tourna les talons, nerveux. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui connaissait l'emplacement de ce foutu diamant. Stamford Holmes.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Prise de Conscience

_Coucou ! Après une semaine très longue, voici enfin le chapitre. Je l'avais préparé pour Mercredi, mais mon cher ordinateur a jugé bon de supprimer des documents au hasard sur mon PC. Enfin bref, j'ai réussi à récupérer la plupart de mes documents, dont ce petit chapitre. Désolée de ne pas avoir envoyer de messages pour les reviews, comme je le fais d'habitude, j'ai pas beaucoup eu de temps cette semaine. Du coup, merci à Saku-Chan06, Donnegail, Jeheanne Aurelianis (merci pour ton soutien pour mon dos x) Ca s'est toujours pas arrangé, radio mercredi TT ), Lisiane et 0ayumi0 pour les reviews, ça me permet de continuer et de tenir. Encore un chapitre « calme », le prochain ne le sera pas du tout, préparez vos feelings. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :3_

**Chapitre 6 : Prise de conscience**

Mycroft se réveilla deux heures après le départ de Sherlock, contorsionné dans son lit devenu bien trop petit pour lui. Il était resté éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il se passerait quand Stamford serait de retour, mais aussi aux propos de Sherlock la veille. Il avait beau tenter de se persuader que le diamant n'était qu'une légende sans intérêt, il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose dans les propos de son petit frère lui disait qu'il y avait vraiment un problème dans cette ville, et que, effectivement, la cause pouvait être le diamant. Et si c'était le cas, les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

Il descendit les escaliers la tête pleine de pensées parasites. Son coeur rata un battement lorsque le Politicien constata l'absence de Sherlock. Sachant qu'il n'était pas dans son environnement, qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit -Mycroft l'avait entendu parler tout seul dans son lit, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait endormi, lui – il était évident que son petit frère devait être déjà réveillé. Les parents dormaient encore, il suffisait d'écouter les ronflements qui émanaient de leur chambre pour en avoir la confirmation. Le regard du roux fut attiré par un post-it jaune fluo, accroché précipitemment sur une bouteille de jus d'orange à la couleur suspecte. Mycroft lut silencieusement le « Sorti - SH » avant de soupirer. Il avait été chercher des indices sur son saleté de diamant finalement.

Soulagé par le fait qu'il ne courrait probablement aucun danger pour le moment, Mycroft attaqua le petit-déjeuner, qu'il trouvait fade. Et il s'avéra quelques secondes plus tard qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il s'inquiétait malgré lui pour son frère. Comme toujours.

* * *

Sherlock attendait, assis sur une chaise devant le bureau du directeur, un joli cocard de couleur violacée sur l'oeil droit. Ses parents avaient été convoqués, et ne devaient certainement plus tarder à arriver maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Oh. Il s'était simplement battu avec un idiot qui lui avait pris son sac « juste pour l'embêter », avait-il dit au directeur, au moment de « s'excuser ». Le seul hic, c'est que Sherlock l'avait frappé pendant presque vingt minutes, les professeurs n'arrivant pas à séparer les deux garçons. Le deuxième était, par ailleurs, à l'hôpital, avec suspicion de nez et côtes cassées. Et le pire, c'était que le jeune Holmes n'avait absolument aucun remord. Pour lui, c'était totalement normal, il l'avait mérité, et c'est tout. Pour sa professeure, c'était les signes de l'influence de Stamford sur lui. Son grand frère avait une réputation dans l'établissement, quand il était petit, celle d'un garçon bagarreur et chercheur de noises à toute personne qui tentait de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Cela incluait les élèves et les professeurs. Mme Kerangal avait peur de voir Sherlock, pour qui elle avait énormément d'affection du fait de ses capacités mentales, devenir comme son grand frère, une brute sans coeur.

Ce ne fut pas juste les parents, mais la famille Holmes au complet qui débarqua dans le hall d'entrée. Mycroft et Stamford étaient là. Logique, puisqu'ils venaient simplement de terminer les cours, et donc les parents les avaient amenés avec eux. Le directeur de l'école vint serrer la main des parents, puis les invita à entrer dans le bureau, laissant les trois frères à l'extérieur. Stamford, musique à fond dans les oreilles, s'étala immédiatement sur les chaises, donnant « accidentellement » un coup de pied à Sherlock en passant. Mycroft se contentait de fixer Sherlock d'un air sévère, de toute sa hauteur. Le cadet n'osait même plus lever les yeux, il savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait déçu, pas besoin d'en rajouter. L'adolescent s'accroupit près de son petit frère, l'obligeant à le regarder tout de même, en lui soulevant le menton.

« Sherlock... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il détourna immédiatement le regard.

« Sherlock, insista Mycroft, d'un ton ferme.

\- J'ai rien fait, finit par confier Sherlock, c'est lui qui m'a provoqué.

\- Et donc tu l'as frappé.

\- Oui. »

Mycroft soupira, puis s'assis sur la chaise qui séparait Stamford de Sherlock. Il effleura son cocard du bout des doigts, ce qui eut pour réaction immédiate le départ du brun, qui sortit dans la cour de récréation. Stamford, qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène, sourit hypocritement à Mycroft. Il retira un écouteur, un peu trop jovial au goût du roux.

« Oooooooh. Le fifils chéri boude ?

\- Ferme-la Stam'.

\- Il s'éloigne ces temps-ci, non ? C'est qu'il devient rebelle en grandissant. »

Le roux se crispa sur sa chaise, puis se leva, sans un regard pour son grand frère. Il partit rejoindre Sherlock dans la cour. Le cadet sembla choqué de le voir, et cacha tout de suite quelque chose derrière son dos. Le roux lui lança un réprobateur, et le brun bouclé sortit honteusement une cigarette qu'il cachait depuis quelques secondes, avec un regard noir.

« Sherlock... Lâche ça, tu es trop jeune pour fumer.

\- M'en fiche. Ca te regarde pas.

\- Bien sûr que si enfin. Je suis ton frère, c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter pour toi. Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et obéis. »

Le garçon jeta l'objet au sol et l'écrasa sous sa semelle, au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître le directeur.

« Tu peux venir Sherlock ?"

Le brun lança un regard inquiet à son grand frère, qui lui souffla un « Courage » alors que tous trois rentraient dans l'établissement.

* * *

Sherlock déboula dans le salon, une pile de papiers dans les bras, qu'il étala sur la table de la cuisine. Mycroft, encore à moitié réveillé, une tasse de thé dans la main, lui lança un regard surpris. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de travailler dans un lieu « public ». Le détective ne sembla prendre conscience de sa présence qu'après quelques secondes, mais il ne s'en soucia pas d'avantage.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Travail.

\- Tu es encore sur le diamant ?

\- Il a disparu.

\- Quoi ?! »

Le détective fit un geste de la main, pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer. Il était déjà concentré sur un plan de la ville, et notait les possibles endroits où Brise-Tonnerre pouvait être, puisque, pour lui, il était évident qu'il était encore dans la ville, vu la quantité de neige qui tombait actuellement. Personne ne pouvait quitter le village pour le moment, et c'était très bien comme ça. La situation était tout à l'avantage de Sherlock. Il avait quelques heures pour trouver le coupable, et récupérer le « joyeau de la famille ». Etonnamment, il commençait à apprécier cette affaire, il l'appréciera vraiment quand il aura le diamant dans les mains. Mycroft attrapa un des plans, perplexe.

« Tu as une idée de qui a fait ça ? Demanda le Politicien, cherchant lui aussi un coupable pour le coup.

\- Stamford.

\- Sherlock... Tout ne peut pas être de la faute de Stamford. Il n'est même pas en ville, il n'arrive que demain.

\- Je fais ça plus souvent que toi, Mycroft. Fais moi un peu confiance, je sais que j'ai raison. Et je suis sûr que tu le sais aussi, si tu es aussi intelligent que tu le prétends. »

Le politicien roula des yeux derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ? » finit-il par demander.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Deux cuillères à soupe

_Coucou tout le monde ! Et là, z'êtes en train de vous dire, quoi déjààààààà ?! Oui, déjà. Pour une fois, j'ai rien à faire, donc je vous offre un second chapitre. Vous savez, celui que j'vous disais qu'il va vous briser les feelings hier. Et bien le voilà. Et en plus vous allez probablement crier à la fin. Et vous savez ce que c'est le meilleur dans tout ça ? La suite arrivera soit mercredi, soit samedi prochain. Donc vous pouvez vous rouler en boule et pleurer :D **Attention, il y a une scène sensible dans la partie flashback ;)** Comme d'habitude, merci à Jeheanne Aurelianis, Donnegail, Lisiane et Saku-Chan06 pour les reviews, je vous aime 3 Voici donc le Chapitre 7 :3 _

_Ps : J'avoue, le titre n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre. Et j'en profite pour dire que ce sera le titre du reccueil d'OS sur Sherlock que je suis en train de vous préparer en coulisse :3_

_Ps²: J'viens de voir que mes séparations ne s'étaient pas mises entre les flashback et les parties "normales". J'ai rajouté ça :)_

**Chapitre 7 : Deux cuillères à soupe de sucre blanc**

L'horloge du salon sonna minuit. Les deux frères étaient toujours au travail, répertoriant tous les lieux, étages, égouts de la ville. Les parents avaient décidé de les laisser tranquilles,ils étaient partis à une soirée, pour une oeuvre de charité, à la mairie. Sherlock essayait de mémoriser tous les plans, afin de retrouver plus facilement les routes quand il serait à l'extérieur. Actuellement, Mycroft et lui éliminaient les lieux impossibles où Brise-Tonnerre pouvait se trouver, puisqu'ils étaient des lieux publics assez fréquentés, et que tout criminel sait qu'il est difficile d'accéder à quelque chose quand il y a du monde.

« Il y en a trop, ça prendrait des semaines pour tout visiter ! Se plaignit une énième fois Mycroft, qui commençait clairement à en avoir marre de jouer les détectives.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu vas devoir courir. On peut fouiller facilement dix à quinze lieux en une journée, si on couvre chacun une partie de la ville. En deux jours, c'est fini.

\- Sauf que Stamford arrive demain, et qu'il va probablement découvrir ce que l'on est en train de faire. Et si c'est lui le coupable, il ne lui faudras pas longtemps pour prendre la poudre d'escampette avec le diamant.

\- Pas faux. On va devoir monter à trente lieux par jour. »

Mycroft soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, et encore moins de courir après un stupide diamant mythologique qui, de plus, allait les pousser tous deux à parler aux gens, exercice dans lequel Mycroft n'était pas forcément doué. Chez les Holmes, la sociopathie se transmet de génération en génération. Le politicien se leva et baîlla, à s'en décrocher la machoîre.

« Je vais me coucher moi. Fais ce que tu veux. Ne reste pas trop tard, garde ta mauvaise humeur pour demain, tu as tout mon soutien petit frère. »

Sherlock lui offrit un sourire de coin, vaguement amusé par l'encouragement à combattre Stamford. Si le détective et son grand frère ne se sautait pas au cou après dix secondes, ce serait déjà un exploit, c'est certain. Le sociopathe resta encore une heure à travailler sur les plans, puis gagna à son tour son lit. Demain serait un grand jour.

* * *

Stamford, Mycroft et Sherlock étaient en vacances à la plage. Enfin « vacances », c'était vite dit. Sherlock jetait du sable un peu partout sur les serviettes, avec Red Beard aboyant joyeusement à sa suite. Il allait même jusqu'à se baigner avec son chien, ce qui attendrissait Mycroft. Le rouquin était d'ailleur en train de se tartiner de crème solaire, pour au moins la dixième fois en deux heures.C'était un toc nerveux, il avait peur de se prendre un coup de solaire. Quand à Stamford, il se contentait d'observer la scène d'un sale oeil, le seul désir lui nouant l'estomac étant celui de perdre Sherlock et son stupide clebs malencontreusement, et si possible, avec une mort prématurée. Les parents étaient à l'hôtel, il avait donc champ libre pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il leur avait promis de les surveiller. Stamford se leva, s'attirant un regard méfiant de Mycroft, qui avait bien vu son regard depuis tout à l'heure.

« Je vais me baigner, relax Poil de Carotte, dit-il simplement, alors que Mycroft fronçait les sourcils face à ce surnom stupide. J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

\- Fais attention, l'avertit Mycroft. Ne t'éloigne pas trop, Sherlock va te suivre, il a un peu de mal à nager. »

Quelle bonne nouvelle pensa Stamford. Un plan malsain était déjà en train de germer dans son esprit. Il sauta dans l'eau, donnant « accidentellement » un coup de pied dans le chien, et s'éloigna, provoquant ouvertement Sherlock du regard. Le plus jeune l'observa, il savait que son frère allait le traiter de lâche pendant longtemps s'il n'acceptait pas son défi. Il ramena Red Beard sur la plage, et tendit la laisse à Mycroft, et courrut dans l'eau à son tour. Il commença à rejoindre Stamford, en quelques brassées, mais ce dernier continuait de s'enfonçer dans l'eau, si bien que, bientôt, Sherlock n'avait plus pied. Le cadet commença à lancer des regards affolés à son grand frère, croyant presque à un miracle quand il le vit s'approcher de lui. Il allait l'aider ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Stamford lui plongea la tête sous l'eau, profitant du fait que Mycroft était occupé à jouer avec le chien, puis monta sur lui, l'empêchant de remonter à la surface.

Le roux commençait visiblement à s'inquiéter, ne trouvant pas son précieux petit frère des yeux. Sous Stamford, Sherlock continuait de se débattre, donnant des coups de pieds et de poings dans les jambes de son frère, des coups qui s'affaiblissaient de seconde en seconde. Le grand frère jubilait, et c'est certainement ce qui fit réagir Mycroft. Le roux se focalisa tout d'abord sur les bulles autour de Stamford, beaucoup trop présente, puis sur un bras, qui dépassa un instant de l'eau. Son coeur rata un battement quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Mycroft plongea dans l'eau et nagea vers eux plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, Red Beard sur les talons.

Stamford sentit sa proie ralentir. Il tenait fermement Sherlock par les cheveux, l'empêchant de bouger. Puis son petit frère cessa finalement de bouger. Il recula en voyant Mycroft arriver, le corps de Sherlock, inconscient, remonta à la surface. Le rouquin attrapa son petit frère et le retourna, ses lèvres avaient pris une couleur bleue, et une chose marqua à jamais le futur politicien qu'il deviendrait quelques années plus tard, il ne respirait plus. La suite se déroula très vite. Mycroft regagna la plage, posa son petit frère à terre, et commença un massage cardiaque. Il ne voyait plus que ça, alors qu'un groupe de touristes les encerclaient déjà, certains hurlant d'appeler une ambulance, d'autre tentant de faire reculer le groupe qui étouffait Mycroft. Ce dernier pleurait, suppliant son frère de revenir. Puis il y eut ce bruit, et le corps de Sherlock se leva, alors qu'il crachait et vomissait de l'eau.

Mycroft le serra contre lui, trop soulagé pour en vouloir à Stamford pour le moment. Sherlock éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son frère, tremblant comme une feuille. Red Beard se tenait entre eux et Stamford, le poil hérissé, un grondement sourd émanant de sa gorge. Une ambulance arriva rapidement, Mycroft appela les parents, qui arrivèrent rapidement et partirent avec lui, laissant les deux aînés et le chien rentrer à l'hôtel tousseuls. Arrivés dans le bâtiment, un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux aînés, qui se toisait du regard, chacun dans un coin de la pièce. Ce fut Mycroft qui brisa le silence le premier.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Cracha t-il. Il ne t'as rien fait. Rien du tout ! Il n'a que sept ans Stamford !

\- Il aurait dû y rester. Tout aurait été plus simple.

\- Tu... »

La voix de Mycroft se fit soudain très menaçante.

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher encore une fois de Sherlock. Ne pose plus ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui, ou je peux t'assurer, et c'est une promesse, que tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant Stamford. »

Ce jour-là, deux choses changèrent. Sherlock ne s'approcha plus d'une flaque d'eau pendant presque deux ans sans hurler de peur, et Mycroft découvrit à quel point il tenait à son petit frère.

* * *

Le réveil de Sherlock bipa à six heures du matin. Le sociopathe grogna, et d'un coup de pied, envoya l'objet à terre, l'explosant dans un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Il ouvrit un oeil, puis le referma, avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller. Il ne voulait pas se lever aujourd'hui, surtout avec l'épreuve qui l'attendait en fin d'après-midi. Dans la chambre d'à côté, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Mycroft n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, il suivait une araignée des yeux, sur son plafond. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose explose dans la chambre d'à côté, le sortant de sa rêverie. Le roux descendit de son lit en soupirant, et traîna des pieds dans les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine. Il trouva son père devant la télé, et sa mère en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle sourit à son fils.

« Eh bien Mikey. Tu avais faim à ce point pour te lever à six heures ?

\- Mycroft, rectifia le politicien, agacé. Et je n'ai pas dormi.

\- Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans un état pareil pour Stam' les garçons. Il ne restera probablement même pas une semaine. Noël, Nouvel An et il sera parti. Tu sais comment il est, non ?

\- C'est pour Sherlock que je m'inquiète. »

Mary se crispa sur le manche de sa casserole.

« Il ira bien, non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en prendrait encore à lui. Ils ont grandi et mûri tous les deux. Enfin... Je l'espère.

\- Brise-Tonnerre a disparu, Sherlock pense que c'est Stamford qui a fait le coup.

\- Je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant, dit Mary, génêé. C'est ce que vous cherchiez hier ? Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça, c'est juste un bibelot inutile.

\- Un bibelot qui vaut deux millions et demi de livres, rectifia Mycroft.

\- Vu sous cet angle... »

Sherlock entra dans la pièce, encore plus décoiffé qu'à l'habituelle. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et se servit une tasse de thé. Un silence gêné était tombé sur la pièce.

« Vous parliez encore de moi ? Grogna le sociopathe, de mauvaise humeur. Ou de Stamford ? Je ne suis pas en sucre, foutez-moi la paix.

\- Sherlock... tenta sa mère. On s'inquiétait juste. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé...

\- Je le tuerai avant même qu'il ne pose un doigt sur moi, Maman. Je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul. »

Sherlock versa deux cuillères de sucre blanc dans son thé, puis porta la tasse à sa bouche. Puis il se leva d'un coup. Mycroft remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, il connaissait cette tête par coeur.

« Sherlock, ça va ? S'inquiéta Mycroft. Tu es tout pâle. Assis-toi.

\- Tête... Tourne... »

Et le brun s'effondra sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

* * *

_Mouhahahahahahahahaha. Et oui, je vous plante comme ça, et j'ai absolument pas honte de le faire. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, amusez vous bien :3 Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Quand tout va mal

_Coucou tout le monde ! Vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour le temps d'attente, j'ai eu des pépins de santé, puis des problèmes d'ordi, puis des Bacs blancs et tout s'est enchaîné x-x Mais voilà, c'est ENFIN les vacances ! Merci à Donnegail, 0ayumi0, Saku-chan06 et Doctor Kaylee Smith pour les reviews, ça me pousse à avancer, c'est très important pour moi. Un petit OS Doctor/Master va arriver sous peu, donc surveillez la partie Doctor Who :D Voilà donc la suite, j'arrête de faire durer le suspens._

**Chapitre 8 : Quand ça commence mal, ça ne peut qu'empirer.**

Lorsque Sherlock porta la tasse à ses lèvres, il se rendit compte presque instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y eut comme une alarme, dans son palais mental, lui hurlant que ça n'allait pas. Il ne comprit pas comment il se retrouva au sol, il entendit sa mère hurler, et il sentit les bras de Mycroft tentant de le plaquer au sol. Il convulsait violemment, se claquant contre les meubles en bois noir de la cuisine. Son frère reprit le contrôle. Il l'attrapa sous les bras et le traîna dans le couloir, moins meublé, là où il ne risquait pas de se faire mal.

« Maman ! Appelle une ambulance au lieu de hurler ! » hurla le roux, essayant de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. « Et ne touche pas au sucre ! »

Il se retourna vers son petit frère et lui plaqua les bras au sol, pour qu'il évite de se blesser d'avantage. Sherlock semblait encore conscient, Mycroft pouvait voir ses yeux bouger, il semblait effrayé.

« Sherlock. Sherlock, tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu essayes de te maîtriser, tu te fais du mal tout seul. Sherlock ! »

Il était en train de tourner de l'œil, l'inconscience le gagnant progressivement, l'appelant. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard et l'emmenèrent, laissant Mycroft seul à la maison, avec une tasse de thé brisée sur le sol et du sucre empoisonné.

* * *

Stamford était à l'extérieur, enfin libéré des obligations familiales. Il était même étonné que personne ne l'ait encore retrouvé. A croire qu'il avait un certain don pour le cache-cache. Il avait pris un bus pour Londres, et traînait désormais dans les banlieues mal-fréquentées, où il était presque certain que personne n'irait le chercher. La police avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter actuellement. Il savait se battre, il excellait dans les courses d'endurance et il pourrait facilement échapper une voiture de police avec un peu de parkour. Cependant, s'il y avait une chose dont il n'était pas sûr, c'était de sa survie dans les prochains jours. Il tenait aux barres de céréales, piquées à un SDF à son arrivée. Il n'avait même pas de quoi se changer. Son T-Shirt était couvert du sang du chien de Sherlock. Saleté de clebs. Il l'avait mordu violemment au bras, et la marque, violacée, était clairement visible.

Il marchait depuis vingt minutes environ, quand il repéra un homme du coin de l'œil, qui le suivait depuis quelques temps. Il était grand, blond, une capuche sur la tête. De loin, on pouvait clairement voir une grande cicatrice qui partait de sa tempe et descendait jusqu'à sa joue, striant son œil de manière effrayante. Il essaya de le distancer, en trottinant, mais il avait beau tourner aux coins de rues, l'homme continuait de le suivre. Il semblait même presque s'amuser de la situation, puisqu'il devait, depuis un moment déjà, avoir compris que sa proie essayait de lui échapper. Puis soudain, son poursuivant tourna dans une ruelle.

Stamford, intrigué, fit demi-tour pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il en ressentait le besoin. C'était stupide. Il arriva dans la rue. Personne. Et un truc se planta dans son cou. Il s'effondra au sol. Avec le peu de conscience restante, il put voir l'homme qui le suivait descendre tranquillement de l'escalier de secours, un fusil de sniper dans une main, une radio dans l'autre.

« Boss ? dit-il à son attention.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai le paquet, je rentre.

\- Génial. Met le directement à la cave. »

Le blond à capuche lui mit un sac sur la tête, et, dans un grognement, le souleva et le porta jusqu'à une voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la rue.

* * *

Sherlock était dans un lit, à l'hôpital de la ville d'à côté, relié à des dizaines et des dizaines de sondes, vérifiant ses constantes. Les médecins l'avaient plongé dans un coma artificiel, pour stopper l'avancée du poison et avoir le temps de l'extraire. Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident, Mycroft était au chevet de son frère. Comme par hasard, Stamford avait reporté son arrivée à la soirée, soi-disant pour ne pas « déranger ». Le grand frère de Sherlock, tout du moins celui que ce dernier considérait comme « de sang » s'était rendu directement à l'hôpital après avoir lancé les analyses de poison au commissariat.

Il tremblait légèrement, faisant un effort surhumain pour garder le contrôle sur ses sentiments. Le truc, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il devait réagir. Il se sentait impuissant. Son frère avait été empoisonné sous ses yeux et il avait été incapable de s'en rendre compte. Il n'osait même pas parler, craignant que Sherlock l'entende et le lui reproche plus tard. Il restait là, silencieux, à tenir la main de son petit frère, encore plus pâle qu'à l'habituel. Il espérait que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi. Toute cette histoire l'obsédait. Une infirmière toqua doucement à la porte, et rentra timidement.

« Monsieur Holmes ? L'heure des visites est terminée, je vais être obligée de vous faire sortir.

\- Très bien, dit-il en soupirant, tout en reposant doucement la main de son frère sur le matelas blanc.

\- Nous vous appellerons si quoique ce soit se passe, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Mycroft se leva, puis passa devant l'infirmière, son parapluie au bras, non sans un regard sur la chambre de son petit frère, que l'infirmière plongea dans l'obscurité. Il rentra chez lui en bus alors que la nuit tombait doucement.

Lorsqu'il gravit l'allée rocailleuse qui menait au manoir, il repéra immédiatement la nouvelle voiture, qui, quand il arriva, éteignit ses phares. La porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme assez imposant, presque aussi roux que lui étant enfant, à croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour attirer son attention. Mycroft accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre. Avant même qu'il n'est le temps d'appuyer sur la sonnette, le politicien le tira en arrière et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Eh bien, petit frère, en voilà un accueil.

\- La ferme Stam'. Si c'est toi qui as fait ça à Sherlock, je t'assure que je te ferais enfermer pour le restant de tes jours, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?!

\- Je viens d'arriver, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Promis. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Mary Holmes les dévisagea tous deux, surprise. Elle avait revêtu une de ses robes de bals, horrible, avec des plumes et des froufrous qu'elle semait partout dans la maison. Elle se reprit bien vite et vint serrer son troisième fils dans ses bras. Contrairement aux deux autres, Stamford ne se fit pas prier, la joie de retrouver ses parents était presque trop réelle pour Mycroft, qui observait la scène, à l'écart.

« Mycroft, tu veux bien porter les valises de ton frère ? »

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, laissant le politicien avec quatre valises imposantes. Quatre ? Pour quelques jours ? Il résista à la tentation de les fouiller tout de suite. Il se réservait ce plaisir pour quand Sherlock sera tiré d'affaire, puisqu'il était évident pour lui qu'il allait s'en tirer. Il soupira en attrapant deux des valises. L'arrivée de Stamford n'annonçait rien de bon.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Stamford

_Coucou tout le monde ! Après le gros bordel et l'agitation qui a suivi mon anniversaire, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de taper ce petit chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, merci à mes lectrices, Doctor Kaylee Smith, Saku-chan06, Donnegail, Lisiane et ma ptite Apo (mouhahaha, je suis plein de secrets. Et puis, le RP, c'est la vie) pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de vous voir aussi nombreux à lire mes textes. Attention aux révélations chocs, c'est parti !_

**Chapitre 9 : Stamford**

Stamford et Mycroft étaient face à face, assis sur deux chaises à l'opposée l'une de l'autre entourant la table du luxueux salon du manoir. Les parents étaient dehors, pour aider des voisins dans leur déménagement. Un silence de mort s'était installé entre les deux frères, que rien au monde ne semblait pouvoir briser. Stamford fixait intensément son frère, le provoquant ouvertement du regard, tandis que Mycroft tentait de l'ignorer, en restant aussi calme que possible. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas une tâche facile. Stamford soupira, avant de s'étirer, repoussant d'une main l'assiette encore pleine devant lui.

« Comment tu peux manger ça sérieusement ? C'est infect. »

Mycroft détourna le regard, préférant fuir que répondre. Comme dans le but évident de l'irriter encore plus, Stamford se mit à claquer des doigts sur la table. Mycroft serra légèrement la main sur sa fourchette. Contrôle. Contrôle. Contrôle.

« Tu comptes me faire la gueule toute la semaine Mycroft ? C'est pas moi qui ai empoisonné Choupinou, si c'est à ça que tu penses.

\- Brise-Tonnerre a disparu, dit Mycroft d'une voix ironique. Juste quand il est sur le point de découvrir qui a fait le coup, il est empoisonné. Et comme par hasard, il avait des doutes sur toi. Ne trouves-tu pas tout ça étrange cher frère ?

\- Tu ne vas pas croire ce taré quand même ? Ils ont dit qu'il était fou à la télé, après son suicide. Quel abruti. Faire semblant d'être mort, pendant deux ans ?! »

Mycroft ne répondit pas. C'était lui qui avait organisé en partie le suicide de son frère, et il ne regrettait absolument rien. Son téléphone se mit soudain à vibrer dans sa poche. Le plus jeune des deux frères se leva poliment, et monta dans sa chambre, pour avoir plus d'intimité, et prendre un maximum de distance avec Stamford. Puis il daigna enfin décrocher.

« Mycroft Holmes.

\- Bonsoir Mycroft, c'est John.

\- Oh. Bonsoir John.

\- Dites… Sherlock va bien ? J'ai essayé de le joindre toute la journée, il n'a pas répondu à un seul appel. Je commence à m'inquiéter. »

Mycroft, avec toute l'agitation, avait complètement oublié de prévenir John. Après tout, pour lui, Watson n'était qu'un poisson rouge insignifiant, il ne comprenait pas l'attachement de son frère pour le docteur.

« Il est à l'hôpital, dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

\- QUOI ?! Il va bien ?

\- Empoisonnement, il est dans le coma. Les analyses sont en cours.

\- C'est de la faute de son frère pas vrai ? Celui dont vous m'avez parlé ? Mycroft… Vous voulez que je vienne ? Je… Je peux annuler le repas de Noël si vous voulez et…

\- Non, ne vous dérangez pas. Il ignora volontairement la question du médecin sur Stamford. Je vous appellerai quand il sera sorti d'affaire.

\- Bien sûr. Faites attention à vous Mycroft.

\- Bonne soirée Docteur Watson. »

Il raccrocha, nerveux, les mains un peu humide. Les résultats des analyses sanguines n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Si ça se trouvait, les médecins donnaient à Sherlock des produits qui empiraient son cas. Ca le rendait dingue. Il se retourna, quand son regard croisa celui de Stamford, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre, dit Mycroft en le repoussant sur le palier de la chambre. Mon intimité. Tu peux envahir le reste de la maison, mais tu ne rentres pas ici. Dehors. »

Il claqua la porte au nez de son frère, puis se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, appréciant le bruit de pas de son frère s'éloignant de son espace privé. Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois, il l'attrapa immédiatement.

« Arsenic. Bien sûr. »

Le traitement allait pourvoir être amélioré, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Le politicien appela immédiatement l'hôpital, puis raccrocha, se roula en boule dans son lit, et s'endormit, un peu plus rassuré désormais.

* * *

Stamford était dans le noir total, ligoté contre une chaise, de toute évidence. Et il avait terriblement envie se gratter le nez. Il entendait des pas, autour de lui, ce qui ne le rassurait pas réellement. Il avait bien essayé de se détacher, mais une paire de mains était venue le plaquer contre le dossier. Le sac qui reposait sur sa tête se retira violemment, dévoilant une pièce sombre, où deux hommes se trouvaient, le dévisageant. Stamford repéra immédiatement le blond qui l'avait trompé, dans la rue. Il lui souriait sadiquement, adossé contre le mur. Un vrai salopard, pensa silencieusement Stamford, alors qu'il bougeait pour se placer dans la direction de celui qui devait être son patron, à la vue de son costume hors de prix et son sourire à la Colgate White Plus. Le troisième Holmes avait une furieuse envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? dit-il d'une voix horriblement agaçante. Je sais que Sebby n'est pas toujours de plus tendre avec les nouveaux.

\- Sebastian, rectifia le blond, visiblement troublé par le surnom que lui avait donné son patron. S'il vous plaît.

\- Vous êtes qui ? railla Stamford.

\- Ton pire cauchemar pour les prochaines années, lui répondit l'homme au costume. »

Il fit un signe à « Sebby » qui passa derrière Stamford. Ce dernier entendit le blond se pencher tout près de son oreille, d'une voix avec un léger accent allemand qui n'annonçait décidément rien de bon.

« Ne fais seulement qu'un geste brusque, et je t'arrache les yeux à la petite cuillère, je retire tes organes, je les clouent au mur et je t'empaille. C'est clair ? »

Stamford déglutit et hocha timidement la tête, légèrement effrayé. Ce mec était naturellement flippant de toute façon. Il sentit les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier se détendre, puis l'allemand le souleva du sol, d'une main, et le jeta contre le sol. Il s'excusa ironiquement et grogna quelque chose que seul son patron sembla comprendre. D'ailleurs, il ne comprit pas comment ce dernier était arrivé aussi près de son visage. Stamford eut un mouvement de recul, celui-là ne lui inspirait pas confiance, il avait une tête de serpent. Ses deux yeux verts malicieux le dévisageaient, comme si l'homme l'analysait, au plus profond de son être.

« Vous êtes qui putain ? souffla Stamford, méfiant et glissant doucement vers la panique.

\- James Moriarty, le seul et unique criminel consultant de la planète. L'homme le plus dangereux de Londres. Et vous, cher monsieur, vous m'avez tapé dans l'œil. »

Son chien de garde lui lança un regard noir. Stamford se demanda un instant s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose entre eux deux, le blond semblait presque jaloux. Il se demandait aussi s'il devait répondre, ou même donner son nom. Cet homme avait l'air d'être un beau taré. Avec l'autre salopard d'allemand, ils faisaient la paire, c'était certain.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? demanda Stamford, sur un ton glacial.

\- Je vous offre un travail, répondit Moriarty, faussement outré. Tout dans ces mots sonnait faux de toute manière. On va dire… Pendant un an. Et après, je vous laisserai partir si vous le désirez, mais je suis sûr que vous me supplierez à genoux de vous garder. Ca rapporte bien, demandez à Sebby. »

Stamford resta silencieux, ce qui sembla agacer le taré. Parce qu'il attendait qu'il dise oui en plus ? Bien sûr ! Il avait été kidnappé, attaché, traité comme un chien et l'autre lui proposait tranquillement de travailler pour lui. En fait, il devait être en train de cauchemarder. C'était la seule explication possible et rationnelle à ses yeux. Moriarty se releva et se dirigea vers l'allemand.

« Ne le laisse pas partir tant qu'il n'a pas dit oui.

\- Avec plaisir boss. »

Le ton enjoué que l'allemand avait pris ne rassura guère Stamford. Un mauvais pressentiment lui noua l'estomac, alors que le blond s'approchait de lui en faisant craquer ses poings.

* * *

Sherlock ouvrit péniblement un œil. Il avait mal partout. Et un gros truc l'empêchait de fermer la bouche, ce qui l'agaçait déjà. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, comme une rapide observation du ciel par la fenêtre grillagée le lui apprit. Il identifia rapidement la pièce comme une chambre d'hôpital, comme le « bip bip » incessant de l'écran qui contrôlait son rythme cardiaque le lui indiquait, tout près de lui. Il ne se souvenait d'absolument rien. Le néant. Enfin si, il se rappelait assez bien qu'il était censé être chez lui et que Stamford devait venir. Il ne savait pas quel jour on était, et il espérait vraiment que Noël soit passé, qu'il puisse rentrer à Baker Street, se rouler en boule dans le canapé et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Il attrapa à deux mains le tuyau qui l'empêchait de fermer la bouche, et tenta de l'arracher. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas d'avoir quelque chose dans la gorge. En tirant, il décrocha des électrodes, et le moniteur à côté de lui s'affola. La lumière s'alluma aussitôt, et deux infirmières entrèrent, avant de se stopper net en le voyant se débattre mollement avec l'appareil pour le faire taire. L'une d'elle, une grande aux cheveux roux, qui vivaient avec deux chats et un cochon d'inde, comme le déduisit Sherlock, prit la parole, tout en s'approchant.

« Vous avez eu de la chance monsieur Holmes. Si votre frère n'avait pas trouvé le poison, on aurait dû vous greffer de nouveaux reins. Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de ça. »

Elle retira le tuyau, en quelques minutes, puis débrancha le moniteur, qui cessa enfin de beugler. Elle prit soin de relever le lit du détective, de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve à moitié assis. Sherlock eut beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer pendant quelques minutes, puis la voix lui revint enfin, pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Où est Mycroft ? »

Stupide comme première question. Mais cela semblait d'une importance capitale à ses yeux pour l'instant.

« Probablement dans son lit, répondit l'infirmière. Il est trois heures du matin. Reposez-vous, le médecin viendra vous examiner demain matin. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit, en éteignant la lumière derrière elle, le plongeant de nouveau dans l'obscurité.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles forcées

_Coucou tout le monde ! Après deux longues semaines d'absence, et un examen dont je suis sorti vivante, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Jehanne Aurelianis, Saku-chan06, Donnegail, Melyna et Doctor Kaylee Smith, contente de vous voir toujours fidèle au poste et de plus en plus nombreux à chaque fois. La prochaine actualisation sera probablement après le BAC, parce qu'il faut que je révise, mais pendant les vacances, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus présente ! Ce chapitre est très long, j'avais pas fait gaffe en l'écrivant ahah. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles forcées**

Lorsque Sherlock se réveilla de nouveau, il était six heures du matin. Le médecin avait ouvert la porte très brutalement, le réveillant en sursaut. Puis il s'approcha de lui, et lui plaqua un stéthoscope glacé sur la poitrine. De quoi vous réveiller pour de bon. L'infirmière de la veille était là, lui lançant des regards compatissants. Il détestait ça. Le médecin recula, gribouilla quelque chose sur son dossier et quitta la pièce, sans même un regard pour son patient. L'infirmière s'approcha alors du lit, et entreprit de changer les poches de morphine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle gentiment, il est toujours comme ça. Il est un peu sociopathe sur les bords, mais on peut lui faire confiance.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

\- Votre mère a appelé tout à l'heure, elle va passer avec vos frères dans deux heures.

\- Quoi ?! Stamford aussi ? Pourquoi faire ?! »

Elle haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, le laissant seul. Une chose était sûre, ce fut les deux heures les plus longues de sa vie. Il envisagea quatre-vingt quatre scénarios possibles de ce qui se passerait quand Stamford sera là. Et il paniquait légèrement, n'arrivant pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. Puis, alors qu'il se rongeait les ongles, la porte s'ouvrit. Sur l'infirmière, une bassine à la main. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

« Vous devez avoir envie non ?

\- Envie de quoi ?

\- Vous savez bien... De... Faire pipi.

\- Oh. Ca. »

Sherlock fixa intensément la bassine. Elle n'était pas sérieuse quand même. Il releva la couverture et essaya de poser un pied sur le sol. L'infirmière le regarda faire, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Vous pouvez rester coucher, M. Holmes. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous atteignez les toilettes dans votre état.

\- Vous me sous-estimez. »

Il se leva, avec l'étrange impression que ses jambes étaient en coton, fit un pas, et s'effondra sur le sol. Sa fierté en prit un coup. Sa jambe aussi. Sherlock Holmes dut faire pipi dans une bassine.

Une demi-heure après cet accident, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau, pour de bon cette fois. Sherlock ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement en constatant que seul Mycroft était présent, bien qu'il se doutait que l'autre dont il se refusait le nom ne devait pas être loin, probablement à la cafétéria, comme le regard de Mycroft le lui confirma. Ce dernier posa soigneusement son parapluie contre un des murs blancs de la chambre, attrapa une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de son petit frère. Mycroft resta un long moment silencieux, ce qui inquiéta son frère. Même pas une remarque sarcastique, rien. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point il en avait besoin actuellement.

« Les médecins ont dit que tu pourras sortir dès demain, lâcha finalement l'aîné. Et oui, je pense que tu as raison.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Brise-Tonnerre. Je suspecte très fortement Stamford de l'avoir. Mais pas seulement. Et ça ne va pas te plaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je pense que c'est lui qui a manqué de te tuer. Je n'ai pas de preuves, mais je l'ai surpris en train d'espionner à la porte pendant que je parlais avec John l'autre soir.

\- John a appelé ?

\- Oui, et tu dois le rappeler, mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel. On doit stopper Stamford. »

C'est par ailleurs le moment idéal que choisit Stamford pour pointer le bout de son nez, une bouteille de bière à la main. L'atmosphère devint soudain plus que glaciale, surtout entre le cadet et l'aîné des trois, qui se dévisageaient, chacun dans un coin de la pièce. Mycroft se trouvait entre les deux, comme toujours, veillant à ce qu'ils ne se sautent pas à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Ce serait malvenu. Les deux avaient l'air sous tension, surtout Sherlock, crispé sur les barres blanches encerclant son lit, au point que les jointures de ses doigts prennent la même couleur.

« T'as une sale tête petit frère, comment ça va ? Finit par lâcher Stamford, d'une voix hypocrite plus que forcée.

\- Tu as pris quinze kilos et je ne parlerai pas de ta calvitie débutante, « grand frère », continua Sherlock, sur le même ton. Je ne jouerai pas les grosses têtes si j'étais toi. »

Stamford fixa un instant Mycroft, puis sourit.

« Je vais l'étriper. »

Mycroft se leva le plus naturellement du monde, attrapa Stamford par le manteau, le fit sortir et ferma la porte à clé. Sherlock resta un moment interdit, avant de remercier son frère du regard. Le politicien se rassit calmement, impassible, malgré le martellement des poings de Stamford sur la porte.

« Maman a eu peur, reprit le plus grand des deux, mais elle s'en remettra. Elle va probablement beaucoup s'inquiéter pour toi dans les prochains jours.

\- J'ai l'habitude, elle s'inquiète toujours pour moi.

\- Je veillerai à ce que Stamford ne te fasse rien.

\- Comme c'est gentil. Je suppose que ce n'est pas gratuit ?

\- Un mois où tu ne t'occupes que de mes enquêtes.

\- Très bien, répondit le détective en soupirant. Mais ne le tue pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Mycroft hocha la tête, et retourna ouvrir la porte à son aîné, qui lui lança un regard noir. Ouaip. Mycroft l'avait mis en colère. Et tout cela enchantait Sherlock. C'était toujours drôle de voir Stamford devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate, serrant les poings convulsivement alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas frapper Sherlock en présence de celui qu'il aurait probablement sur le dos s'il le faisait. Jouissif, vraiment. Cependant, Stamford sembla se calmer. Sherlock fit une petite moue déçue. A croire qu'il avait appris à maîtriser la colère.

* * *

Sebastian décrocha une droite à Stamford, le mettant KO une nouvelle fois. Salopard. Le troisième Holmes se releva, et essaya une nouvelle fois de l'atteindre à la jambe, c'était le seul point faible du sniper. Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était au service de Moriarty, ou plutôt deux semaines qu'il se musclait en compagnie de son chien de garde, Sebastian Moran, qui, et c'était évident maintenant, contrairement à lui avait de l'expérience dans le domaine. Il y avait même une rumeur qui circulait parmi les agents comme quoi il avait déjà tué un tigre à mains nues. Stamford avait toujours crû que c'était des foutaises jusqu'à cette petite séance de boxe qui lui avait prouvé que ce connard arrogant d'allemand était vraiment aussi fort que ce que tout le monde disait.

« Va falloir t'améliorer si tu veux venir avec moi en mission gamin, le nargua Sebastian, avec son foutu accent allemand que Stamford avait appris à détester.

\- On verra ça quand ta tête sera dans la poussière Moran. »

Stamford plongea sur Moran dans un hurlement bestial. Le sniper, pas impressionné pour un sou, se contenta de s'écarter du chemin, laissant son apprenti se vautrer dans le sable de la salle d'entraînement. Sebastian sourit, ravi.

« L'arrogance ne te mènera à rien gamin. Quinze ans de carrière à l'armée, c'est facile pour moi de trouver tes points faibles. Tu protèges jamais ta gauche. Quand tu pares un adversaire, il faut pas lui montrer tes faiblesses. Debout. Et recommence. Trouve mon point faible. »

Stamford se releva, en lui lançant un regard mauvais, à la limite de la haine. Il savait qu'il avait raison, c'était ça le pire. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce connard d'allemand en couleur, et lui lui faisait des leçons de morale. L'aîné des Holmes ne voulait qu'une chose, lui exploser la figure. Vraiment.

Hargneux, il le jaugea un moment, puis se mit en position. Moran fit le premier pas, attaquant directement sa gauche. Stamford s'écarté, et, en bondissant, frappa fort entre ses omoplates, le faisant, à son grand bonheur, tressaillir. Il enchaîna avec un coup de pied dans le genou, et Moran finit par mordre la poussière. Stamford avait déjà trouvé son point faible depuis un moment, ce n'était que le sien qui l'empêchait d'agir correctement, de s'adapter.

En tout cas, Sebastian ne riait plus, se tenant le genou, en position fœtale, ce qui fit sourire Stamford. Une bonne chose de faite. Le bras droit de Jim pivota doucement pour se retrouver en position assise. Ses deux yeux bleus pâles se posèrent sur le troisième Holmes.

« T'es plus intelligent que les autres abrutis que j'ai eu le malheur d'entraîner. C'est bien, bonne qualité. Mais c'est pas la force qui te permettra de trouver ta place ici, c'est ta tête. Il faut que tu mêles les deux pour intéresser Jim.

\- J'ai passé le test. T'as dit que tu m'emmènerais en mission.

\- Ouaip. Mais laisse-moi deux minutes tu veux ?

\- Frédérique II a besoin de repos ? »

Moran lui lança un regard sombre. Il était évident que la nouvelle recrue se moquait ouvertement de ses origines allemandes.

« Tu m'as presque explosé le genou.

\- Comme quoi, parfois la force marche aussi bien que l'intelligence Confussius.

\- Il était chinois. Pas allemand. J'ai été à Oxford je te signale. Tu devrais la fermer avant de sortir des abominations pareilles.

\- T'es en train de dire que je suis idiot ? »

Moran sourit hypocritement à Stamford, qui vira au rouge tomate. Il se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers le sniper, puis écrasa son genou de tout son poids, faisant hurler Sebastian de douleur.

« Tu sais quoi ? Dit Stamford dans un sourire. Je crois que c'est une entorse. »

* * *

Stamford s'installa dans le fond de la chambre et sortit un livre, sous les regards méfiants de Sherlock et Mycroft. Il y avait vraiment du progrès. C'était louche tout ça. Mycroft secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur son petit frère.

« Tu devrais arrêter la morphine Sherlock. Tu vas encore être dépendant. Tu sais comment tu es quand tu planes.

\- Je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi Mycroft.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que les parents pensent. »

Sherlock roula des yeux en soupirant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était condamné à être à jamais le plus petit ? C'était ennuyeux à mourir. Le brun se sentait épié par Stamford, à l'autre bout de la pièce, planqué derrière son livre. Et il se sentait menacé. Mycroft savait ce qu'il pensait, puisqu'il le pensait également. Il avait peur que Stamford s'en prenne à son petit frère s'il détournait le regard. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, le Gouvernement l'aurait déjà fait disparaître. Mais les parents l'empêchait d'agir comme il le faut. Les deux plus jeunes se mirent en état d'alerte quand Stamford se levan et qu'il commit un acte qui marqua Mycroft. Il osa posé ses sales pattes sur son parapluie. Oh, il ne fit que jouer un peu avec, pour embêter son plus jeune frère sans aucun doute. Le parapluie, c'était un peu l'objet sacré, et Stamford le savait. En soupirant, il jeta dédaigneusement l'objet à terre et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Vais cloper. »

Et il sortit. Mycroft se leva, récupéra son précieux parapluie, puis se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

« Je le rentre. Avant qu'il n'explose quelque chose. C'est moi qui viens te chercher demain. Ne fais pas de bêtises. »

Sherlock lui tira la langue, alors que Mycroft quittait la petite chambre d'hôpital, abandonnant une nouvelle fois son petit frère.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Retour au calme

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous poste ce petit chapitre entre deux révisions pour le BAC, qui approche à très grands pas x-x Je commence légèrement à flipper ahah. Comme d'habitude, merci à Doctor Kaylee Smith, Jehanne Aurelinis, Donnegail et NanayNaru pour les reviews, c'est super sympa et ça me pousse à continuer ! Si vous suivez également The Last Day, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver très bientôt. Normalement ahah. Le prochain chapitre d'Happy Family Reunion, en revanche, vous allez bien en baver, vous pouvez déjà aiguiser vos tronçonneuses si vous comptez me tuer ahahah. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre tout calme. Il y a une grosse tempête en préparation ahah._

**Chapitre 11 : Retour au calme**

Sherlock tira une grimace en posant un pied à terre. Il n'avait que deux pas à faire pour rejoindre son fauteuil. Deux petits pas qui ressemblaient pourtant à deux kilomètres dans la tête de notre génie. Deux petits pas et il pourrait rester assis le restant de ses jours. Mycroft attendait, un peu à l'écart, désirant partir d'ici au plus vite, pour pouvoir avoir son petit frère à l'œil dans un endroit sûr. Quoique. Avec Stamford à la maison, pouvait-on encore réellement parler de sûreté ? Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas venu, trop occupé à manger qu'à s'inquiéter de la santé de son petit frère. Pas son genre. Les infirmières aidèrent Sherlock à gagner son fauteuil. Le détective se jeta presque dessus, trop content de ne plus avoir à utiliser ses jambes, tout du moins pour quelques heures. Les femmes laissèrent ensuite la conduite du fauteuil à son grand frère, qui, après quelques problèmes pour comprendre comment est-ce que la chose fonctionnait – on vous épargnera l'accident de ascenseur qui a manqué de laisser Sherlock coincer, avec les deux jambes coupées net – il put enfin rejoindre la voiture du politicien.

Mycroft eut ensuite quelques problèmes pour rentrer d'une part Sherlock, en le portant, et d'autre part le fauteuil, impossible à plier. Deux ou trois jurons plus tard, tout le monde était enfin à l'intérieur du véhicule, prêt à partir.

Le trajet se passa plus ou moins en silence, seule la radio compromettait celui-ci. Sherlock était en pleine réflexion, craignant de plus en plus le face à face avec Stamford, qui n'allait certainement pas être de tout repos, c'était certain. Son grand frère lui avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait sa mort -encore une fois-. On appelle ça l'amour fraternel. Mycroft était lui concentré sur la route, presque trop silencieux au goût de son petit frère. Il y a quelques années, il avait une toute autre manière de conduire une voiture.

* * *

Mycroft était crispé sur le volant, de grosses perles de sueur coulant le long de son front. Sherlock était sur le siège passager, accroché lui aussi comme forcené à sa ceinture de sécurité. Le roux avait quatorze ans désormais, son petit frère sept de moins. Et Mycroft avait voulu prouver qu'il était capable de conduire une voiture, malgré les moqueries de son grand frère, qui le trouvait trop sage pour faire quoi que ce soit d'illégal. Sherlock avait bien entendu soutenu son grand frère dans son défi, et ils étaient tous les deux montés dans la voiture familiale, avec Red Beard, étalé sur la banquette arrière, sa longue queue rousse battant contre la vitre, tout en surveillant son jeune maître du regard.

Au début, ça avait été. Mycroft avait compris comment avancer, freiner et tourner le volant. Ca se compliqua quand il fallut mettre le clignotant. Il tournait sans, et, bientôt, les sirènes de police résonnaient dans la rue, non loin de lui. C'est sans doute la peur qui le fit paniquer et appuyer sur l'accélérateur. La voiture commença à se prendre des poubelles, des plots, à griller des feux rouges. La course du véhicule se termina d'ailleurs dans un arbre, qui explosa le pare-choc, au beau milieu d'un champ.

« Sortez du véhicule et les mains bien en vue ! » beugla un des policiers, en s'approchant.

Mycroft, tétanisé, fixait un point sur l'arbre, Sherlock, lui, s'était réfugié sur la banquette arrière, serrant son chien contre lui. Deux policiers, armes à la main, se dirigèrent vers l'avant de la voiture. Un des hommes en uniforme se stoppa net en découvrant le gamin qui, toujours crispé sur le volant, était à deux doigts de la crise de larmes. Le policier se radoucit en reconnaissant le jeune Holmess, connu dans le coin pour ses capacités intellectuelles extraordinaires. Il ouvrit la portière, et Mycroft sortit, les jambes tremblantes. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie, ça lui servirait de leçon.

« Mycroft, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris enfin ? »

Le policier ouvrit la portière arrière, laissant apparaître Sherlock, blotti contre Red Beard, dévisageant intensément l'homme de loi. Le chien grogna dans la direction de l'intru, protégeant son « bébé ».

« Allez, sors de là Sherlock. Je vais appeler vos parents. Ca ira pour cette fois. »

Le brun attrapa son chien par le collier et sortit à son tour. Il partit se réfugier près de son frère, assis sur un gros rocher. Sherlock coucha Red Beard, à leurs pieds, puis prit la main de Mycroft, toujours sous tendu, et colla sa tête contre son épaule.

« Tu crois que Maman va nous disputer ? Demanda Sherlock.

\- Certainement...

\- C'est de la faute de Stamford.

\- Bien sûr que c'est de sa faute. »

Sherlock rit nerveusement, alors que le policier appelait les parents des deux Holmes. Ils allaient se prendre le savon de leur vie, Mycroft avait déjà prévu de tout prendre, ce n'était pas de la faute de Sherlock, il n'avait fait que suivre pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec Stamford. Et il avait bien fait, au fond. Malgré le bazar que les deux frères avaient mis dans la ville, ils avaient bien rigolé.

* * *

La voiture de Mycroft gagna enfin l'allée du manoir des Holmes. Le grand frère de Sherlock se tourna vers celui-ci. Il s'était endormi contre la vitre, comme un enfant. Mycroft se dit alors qu'il ne lui avait rien acheté pour Noël, il s'en occuperai plus tard, pour le moment, c'était Sherlock qui lui importait le plus.

Il sortit de la voiture, puis récupéra le fauteuil, dans le coffre, puis ouvrit la portière de Sherlock, qui se réveillai à peine. Il cligna des yeux en repérant le manoir, puis essaya de se lever pour gagner son fauteuil. Mycroft lui épargna cette tâche en le soulevant. Il le poussa ensuite jusqu'au manoir. Leur mère fut la première à apparaître, se précipitant sur son fils qu'elle couvrit de baisers. Sherlock ne put pas fuir cette fois-ci.

Mycroft l'emmena dans la cuisine, où le petit déjeuner – et Stamford – attendaient. Le politicien soupçonna son grand frère de ne pas avoir bougé depuis son départ, deux heures plus tôt. Sherlock se contenta de regarder son bol de céréales, sans jamais y toucher, tout en évitant soigneusement Stamford du regard. Ce dernier le remarqua bien vite, et profita d'une micro-absence de Mycroft, partit se vider la vessie, pour se lever et se poser à côté de Sherlock.

Le brun stoppa tout mouvement, soudainement tétanisé. Sans Mycroft pour le défendre et sans moyen de se déplacer, il se sentait pris au piège comme un lapin.

« Eh bien, petit frère, on dirait que tu es tendu.

\- Dégage Stamford. »

Le ton de Sherlock s'était fait glacial, sans émotion. Stamford attrapa un des couteaux sur la table, et se mit à jouer avec, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Mycroft revint, et lui lança un regard froid. Il tira le fauteuil de Sherlock, et le poussa vers le salon. Stamford resta un moment à jouer avec son couteau, puis il sortit son téléphone, et envoya un petit SMS à Sebastian.

« Chouchou est rentré. Phase deux enclenchée. - SH. »


	12. Chapitre 12 : Cadeau de Noël

_Coucou ! Le chapitre de la folie est enfin là. Enfin... Il sera plutôt en trois parties, vous comprendrez bien assez tôt ahahah. Comme d'habitude, merci à Donnegail, Jehanne Aurelianis, Doctor Kaylee Smith, Saku-chan06 et malya pour les review, elles me font à chaque fois très plaisir, et c'est toujours bien de vous voir aussi nombreux depuis presque cinq mois déjà. On arrive lentement à la moitié de ce que j'ai dans la tête, donc on est probablement partis pour un trèèèèèèès long moment ensemble ! Sur ce, place au spectacle mouhahahahahaha. Et par pitié, ne me tuez pas._

**Chapitre 12 : Cadeau de Noël**

Le lendemain matin, la veille de la veille de Noël, aux alentours de six heures du matin, Mycroft était déjà debout, et sur le pied de guerre. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil cette nuit encore, obsédé par toutes les horreurs que Stamford pourrait faire à son petit frère s'il détournait le regard plus de cinq secondes. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait aujourd'hui décidé de prendre Stamford avec lui, pour les traditionnelles courses de Noël. Oh, bien sûr, ça ne l'enchantait guère, mais c'était la seule solution envisageable pour l'écarter de son petit frère. Sherlock avait dormi dans le salon, afin d'éviter les escaliers, et Mycroft le surveillait depuis la table du salon.

Le cadet semblait calme en apparence, mais les rapides mouvements de ses paupières et les spasmes de ses mains indiquaient qu'il rêvait. Ou cauchemardait. Stamford descendit les marches de l'étage, tout en lançant un regard sombre à Mycroft. De toute évidence, être réveillé à six heures du matin ne lui avait pas plu. Sherlock sembla sentir la menace, il se mit à gémir, puis ouvrit les yeux, dévisageant profondément Stamford du regard, puis Mycroft. Son expression faciale devint méfiante presque immédiatement. Stamford se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets de la cuisine. Il se versa un bol de céréales, puis commença à manger, dans le silence.

Mycroft attrapa un bol, versa à son tour des céréales dedans, et se dirigea vers le canapé où Sherlock s'étirait. Le cadet secoua négativement la tête en le voyant arriver avec la nourriture. Son grand frère soupira, avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

« Sherlock, tu devrais vraiment manger. Tu vas finir par retomber malade.

\- Arrête de me couver Mycroft, tu m'étouffes.

\- Mange et j'arrêterai. »

Sherlock poussa un soupir agacé avant de prendre le bol. Il le renifla, puis le reposa sur la table basse. Ca ne servait à rien, il allait tout vomir. Mycroft lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais n'insista pas. Il se leva. Ca ne servait à rien d'insister face à un enfant refusant de faire le moindre effort. Au fond, ça ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude.

* * *

« MYCROOOOOOOOOOFT !

\- Descends de là petit con ! Je te jure que je vais te faire la peau ! »

Sherlock décrocha une branche de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché, et la lança dans la figure de Stamford, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, un couteau à la main. L'Aîné l'évita de justesse, et reprit son escalade.

Bon, cette fois, Sherlock l'avait bien cherché. Alors que Stamford était parti aux toilettes, pour se venger d'avoir fait du mal à Red Beard une semaine plus tôt, Sherlock était parti remplir un seau de terreau... Et l'avait totalement renversé sur la dissertation de philosophie presque achevée de son frère, la rendant complètement illisible. Stamford l'avait surpris avec le seau, en revenant, et une course poursuite s'était enclenchée. Sherlock hurlant d'une voix suraïgue dans toute la maison, Stamford lui hurlant des insultes par derrière. Le brun avait trouvé ça drôle, au début, jusqu'à ce que Stamford s'énerve de ne pas pouvoir l'attraper, et aille chercher un couteau dans la cuisine.

Terrifié, Sherlock grimpa dans un des arbres du jardin, histoire de prendre un peu de hauteur. Stamford le poussait vers le sommet, là où il serait totalement bloqué. Et le pire, c'est que le brun bouclé en avait conscience. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement.

« MYCROOOOOOOOOFT ! Hurla l'enfant une énième fois, totalement terrorisé.

\- Mycroft ne viendra pas choupinet. Il ne rentre que dans deux heures. Viens ici qu'on en finisse ! »

Sherlock, horrifié, chercha un autre échappatoire. Mais en grimpant, une branche craqua sous son poids, et il chuta, se retrouvant suspendu par les bras à trois mètres du sol. Stamford le rejoignit, et appuya légèrement sur la branche, du bout du pied. La branche craqua dangereusement. Sherlock se mit à pleurer, terrorisé, le suppliant, alors que son frère, d'un coup sec, fit céder la branche.

Sherlock eut l'impression de chuter pendant une éternité. Sa jambe droite toucha le sol la première, se brisant violemment sous l'impact. Le garçon se mit à hurler. Stamford descendit, le baîllonna avec son écharpe, puis le traîna dans la vieille cabane, dans le fond du jardin, là où personne n'irait le chercher. Il le jeta dans la trappe souterraine, puis la referma, et plaça une grosse armoire dessus, pour étouffer ses cris. Il rentra ensuite tranquillement à la maison, pour se changer, nettoyer le sang qui le recouvrait. Il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son petit frère, livré à lui-même. En fin de compte, c'était une bonne journée.

Lorsque Stamford passa devant la niche de Red Beard, le chien, attaché par une chaîne en métal gronda sur lui, tout en lançant des regards paniqués vers la cabane au fond du jardin.

* * *

Mycroft attendit patiemment que Stamford soit prêt, et il démarra enfin la voiture, direction la ville d'à côté. Le politicien avait trois missions aujourd'hui : surveiller Stamford, faire les courses, et trouver un cadeau pour Sherlock. Malgré ses grands airs de sociopathe, Sherlock était toujours un enfant, et recevoir des cadeaux, même insignifiants lui faisait toujours plaisir. Enfin...C'est ce que son grand frère se forçait à croire.

Un silence de mort régna pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet. Les deux frères étaient comme séparés par un mur de verre, infranchissable. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hypermarché, Stamford se décida enfin à briser le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mycroft ? Tu n'es pas du genre à faire les courses d'habitude.

\- Tout va très bien cher frère. Si j'ai besoin que tu me poses des questions, je viendrais te voir, d'accord ? »

Le politicien passa devant son aîné, la tête haute. Il ne tolérait pas son sentimentalisme, et ce, depuis qu'il était tout petit. Après deux minutes à comprendre comment retirer le caddie, Mycroft et son frère se dirigèrent enfin vers le magasin. Le roux divisa la liste de courses en deux et en passa une moitié à Stamford, qui la prit en bougonnant. Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de regard, Mycroft se mit en quête d'un cadeau qui irait à Sherlock.

Il commença d'abord par le rayon écharpe. Il en prit une nouvelle, bleue, coûteuse, comme à son habitude. Celle de son petit frère ne ressemblait plus à rien, si ce n'était un tas de laine sale et trouée. Ensuite, il se mit à parcourir les rayons, cherchant un objet qui pourrait plaire à son frère. Il abandonna rapidement l'idée pour se pencher sur les courses, il trouverait bien quelque chose à offrir à son frère qui aurait plus de valeur qu'une simple chose. Décidé, il se dépêcha de remplir son chariot, puis il rejoignit son frère à la caisse.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Rendez-vous nocturne

_Coucou tout le monde! Après les épreuves écrites, un petit chapitre pour vous remettre dans le bain ! Tout a bien été pour ma part, sauf l'allemand, j'espère que c'est la même chose de votre côté ! Comme d'habitude, merci à Narcissa-noir 84, Saku-chan06, Jeheanne Aurelianis, malya, Doctor Kaylee Smith et Donnegail pour les reviews ! Vous voir un peu plus nombreux à chaque chapitre me fait énormément plaisir ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 13 : Rendez-vous nocturne**

_« Chouchou est rentré à la maison. Phase deux enclenchée. - SH »_

Sebastian Moran resta un moment le yeux sur le téléphone, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau de Jim, qui tourna la tête immédiatement vers lui lorsqu'il entra. Il était occupé à torturer un londonnien quelconque, que Sebastian avait kidnappé un peu plus tôt, parce qu'il détenait des informations sur le réseau. Il prit un air terriblement ennuyé quand son sniper entra, puis le sourire lui revint, quand ses yeux félins se posèrent sur les lignes du message.

« Donne-lui un rendez-vous Sebby. Tu y vas. Et prends une valise, tu vas en avoir pour quelques jours.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Stamford est au courant. Il t'expliquera. »

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce. Voilà encore autre chose, c'était à lui de s'occuper de l'infiltration en plus. Comme s'il était le chien de Stamford. Dans un grognement de mécontentement, le sniper de Jim rassembla ses affaires pour partir en mission.

* * *

Deux heures après le sort que Stamford avait réservé à Sherlock, Mycroft rentra enfin du lycée. Déjà du bout de la rue, les aboiements de Red Beard déchiraient le calme habituel de la rue. Le roux se dirigea directement vers la niche du chien en arrivant, attaché à sa niche et tirant comme un forcené dessus. Le lycéen, inquiet, détacha l'animal qui lui sauta dessus avant de partir en courant vers le fond du jardin. Bizarre, Sherlock détachait toujours Red Beard en rentrant de l'école.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison, il trouva Stamford devant la télévision, un sourire stupide collé aux lèvres. Il regardait des dessins animés, totalement dénués de logique et d'intelligence. Mycroft grimpa immédiatement dans la chambre de Sherlock, sans un mot pour son aîné. Il ne trouva qu'un seau sale et des traces de boues sur la moquette. Sherlock avait couru ici. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de Mycroft, et il descendit. Il souleva Stamford d'une main et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Où est Sherlock ?! »

Il sourit innocemment, puis mit ses mains dans ses poches, continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Il n'est pas là de toute évidence.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT STAMFORD ?! »

Mycroft lui pointa du doigt ses chaussures, couvertes elle aussi de boue. Red Beard débarqua soudain dans le salon, aboya deux fois, et repartit au pas de course. Le roux lâcha son frère et entreprit de suivre le chien. Il se stoppa net devant le vieux chêne, où une énorme tâche de sang était visible sur le gazon. Red Beard donnait des coups de pattes dans la porte de la cabane, tout en continuant d'aboyer. L'adolescent se dirigea vers celle-ci, la boule au ventre, puis ouvrit la porte. Red Beard gratta presque immédiatement à la trappe. Mycroft poussa la grosse armoire, et ouvrit la trappe.

Son cœur rata un battement à la vue de son petit frère. Il avait très clairement une fracture ouverte à la jambe droite, au point que Mycroft fut obligé de détourner le regard. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Le roux plongea dans la trappe, puis retira le bâillon que Stamford lui avait mis.

« Sherlock ? Sherlock, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît. »

Le garçon ne bougea pas d'un cil, mais sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, ce qui était déjà un signe encourageant en soi. Mycroft sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il paniquait. Il souffla un coup. Il fallait qu'il reste rationnel et calme. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro des urgences, tout en continuant à tapoter sur la joue de son petit frère, pour obtenir un signe quelconque de conscience.

Une sonnerie, deux sonnerie, puis une voix féminine répondit enfin.

« Ici les urgences. Quelle est la nature de votre appel ?

\- Mon petit frère est blessé, je... Je crois qu'il est inconscient.

\- Ne paniquez pas. Quel est son nom ?

\- Sher... Sherlock Holmes.

\- Pouvez-vous me décrire la blessure ? Comment il se l'est faite ?

\- Je... Je crois qu'il est... »

Le téléphone lui fut violemment arraché des mains. Stamford était là, devant lui, les yeux luisants d'une lueur malsaine. Sherlock gémit doucement, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de les refermer aussitôt. La main du cadet resserra son emprise sur celle de son grand frère, qui, lui-même, c'était rapproché du brun, sur la défensive.

« Stamford, rends moi ce téléphone. Et pose ce couteau. S'il te plaît. »

L'aîné lança un regard au couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha de Mycroft et lui posa la pointe de l'objet sur la jugulaire, mauvais.

« Dégage Mycroft. Ou je jure que je te tue. »

Mycroft se releva lentement, puis écarta les bras, provoquant Stamford du regard. Ce dernier lâcha le couteau, puis se rua sur son frère. Il le mit à terre, puis referma la trappe, et remit l'armoire dessus. Le roux essayé de soulever le morceau de bois en vain. Ils étaient coincés.

« … 'Croft ? Demanda une petite voix. »

Mycroft s'accroupit près de son petit frère, et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« On va s'en sortir, je te le promets. »

* * *

Stamford regardait nerveusement l'heure depuis trente minutes, jetant presque les courses dans le réfrigérateur. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Sebastian dans dix minutes, et les devoirs familiaux l'empêchaient de sortir. Il finit de ranger, puis s'excusa d'un revers de main, avant de quitter la maison.

Il gagna les bois en trottinant, il avait prétexté vouloir faire un jogging, pour s'enfuir de cette maison de fous, autant y mettre un peu de bonne volonté. Au bout de cinq minutes, une voiture rouge pimpante, cabriolet, se détacha du paysage forestier hivernal. Un homme imposant y était adossé, et semblait décidément s'impatienter. Lorsqu'il vit Stamford arriver, le colonel Moran ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir las.

« Tu es en retard Stam', dit-il, mauvais, avec son éternel accent allemand.

\- Votre Seigneureté Moran n'aime pas les bois gallois ?

\- J'aime pas le Pays de Galles en général. C'est moche, la radio marche pas et les gens ressemblent à des animaux. Je veux rentrer. Alors dépêche toi. C'est qui la cible ? »

Stamford se mit à rire, s'attirant un regard perplexe de l'allemand.

« Jim ne t'as vraiment rien dit pas vrai ?

\- … Dis quoi.

\- Tu es officiellement mon petit copain pour la semaine. »

Sebastian resta un long moment silencieux, les yeux dans le vide. Ce propos sonnait tellement faux qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son crâne. Définitivement pas.

« … Quoi.

\- J'ai besoin d'un agent à l'intérieur, avec moi. Je ne voulais pas t'avoir dans les pattes, mais Jim a insisté pour que ce soit toi qui soit de corvée. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère. »

Sebastian soupira profondément, avant de s'asseoir sur le capot de sa voiture. A ce moment précis, il n'avait qu'une envie : envoyer son poing dans la tête de Jim. Mais bien sûr, le respect et l'admiration qu'il avait pour son patron l'en empêchait, et il se détestait pour ça.

« Et on doit faire quoi exactement ?

\- Ramener Choupinou au Boss. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de toi, hein. Tu es plus... Mon soutien psychologique pour la semaine qui s'annonce. Je déteste Noël. »

Sebastian resta quelques secondes silencieux, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

« … On va devoir s'embrasser ?!

\- Oui. Et dormir ensemble. Mais ça va bien se passer, tu verras. Rendez-vous demain matin vers midi devant le manoir.

\- Et je dors où moi cette nuit ?

\- Débrouille-toi ! »

Stamford abandonna son allié dans les bois et regagna le manoir des Holmes. Finalement, Noël n'allait pas être si ennuyant que ça.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Sachez que la suite du flashback ne sera pas dans le prochain chapitre, mais dans celui d'après ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :D_


End file.
